Mystery after mystery
by Lilith S. B. Jaeger
Summary: SASUSAKU Sakura ha perdido a Gaara y a su padre, y lo único que desea ahora es saber quién es el asesino. Pero, ¿por qué Sasuke Uchiha le aparece casi en cada lugar al que va? SASUSAKU FIC VAMPIRICO
1. Preface: Pay

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente original, los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. No al plagio.**

Prefacio del fic, no es necesario leerlo, pero les dará una idea llena de demasiados misterios que de seguro querrán resolver a lo largo de la historia.

¡Gracias a todos los que comienzan a leer! n.n

* * *

Prefacio: Retribución

_Tuve que matar_

_y de sangre alimentar_

_a este pobre ladrón de eternidad_

Warcry, "Vampiro"

La lluvia arreciaba conforme se adentraban en el bosque. El claroscuro que formaban los inmensos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo hacía que los alrededores se distinguieran apenas. Un potente trueno hizo que tomaran aún más impulso para correr. Contrario a lo que creían, todo había resultado en un desastre que estaban seguros que no terminaría ahí.

Cuidaron no vacilar en la celeridad de su escape, pero con el accidentado terreno por el que atravesaban era difícil hasta para ellos. Tenían que mantener el ritmo de la huida, de lo contrario, sus perseguidores les darían alcance en cualquier momento.

La tribu volvió a avivar el paso cuando un desgarrador grito los delató. No protestaron, después de todo, no podían no agradecer todo cuando Mebuki había insistido al enemigo aún cuando estaba a punto de parir.

—¡Tenemos que parar, Kizashi! ¡Ya! —suplicaba a su esposo, agitada. El agua le mojaba la cara y no soportaba la turbulencia del repentino viaje que habían tenido que emprender a través del bosque para que los enemigos no le dieran alcance.

—Eso es imposible, Mebuki… No estaremos seguros hasta que no estemos dentro de la guarida-

—Es mejor que la señora dé a luz aquí mismo —sugirió uno de los súbditos, dándole la razón a Mebuki. Kizashi, alto y fornido, miró a su lacayo con impaciencia—. ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que la señora muera, señor!

Kizashi se detuvo en seco pero no porque lo deseara. Mebuki en sus brazos, jadeaba con exasperación, intentando contener el intenso dolor al que estaba sometiéndose. La tribu se detuvo por completo al ver a su señor hacerlo frente a quien parecía, nada más y nada menos, el odioso hombre que hacia mucho tiempo les sostenía la guerra.

Alto y delgado, con un aire digno de la grandeza, Itachi sonreía ampliamente ante lo que parecía ser un espectáculo de sombras que le diera una enorme gracia. Se sentía triunfal, pues estaba seguro de que, bajo esas circunstancias, esa indomable tribu tendría que ceder a todos sus caprichos. Sus ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad, haciéndola todavía más siniestra. Los más cobardes temblaban al verlo, e Itachi solo podía ensanchar aún más su sonrisa, mostrando los relucientes dientes y dos colmillos afilados, más pronunciados de lo normal. La piel paliducha que era característica en él, contrastaba enormemente con la sangre que le manchaba salvajemente las mejillas, la boca y la barbilla, dándole un aire todavía más tétrico.

—Oh, pobre Mebuki… Si me hubieran escuchado ella no estaría sufriendo. ¡Sólo mírenla, está a punto de dar a luz… bajo la lluvia! ¿No es la lluvia un símbolo de mala suerte para los tuyos, Kizashi? —se expresó el hombre con un tono bastante tranquilo, dejando en claro lo orgulloso que estaba de haberlos acorralado de esa manera.

Obtuvo como respuesta molestos gruñidos de unos pocos que se atrevieron a mostrarle los dientes incluso a estas alturas. Mebuki volvió a gritar de dolor, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El tiempo apremiaba.

—¿Y bien, Kizashi? ¿No me digas que no estarías dispuesto a hacer de ella la valiosa mujer que les salve la vida a ti y a tus perros? —le preguntó Itachi con socarronería.

Súbitamente pareció como si la cara de Kizashi adoptara un rictus que delataba cuán nervioso estaba, pero era un hombre firme, y amaba a su esposa a pesar del lío en el que ahora se veían envueltos.

—Tendrás que mandar mi alma a los aposentos de tu dios antes poder ponerle un solo dedo encima a ella —reclamó Kizashi, mirando con desafío al maligno ser al que se aventuraba a amenazar.

—Bueno, no hay porqué apurarnos… —Itachi pareció cambiar de opinión, suspirando teatralmente, como si de pronto sintiera fragilidad—. No deseo quitarles más el tiempo… Mebuki: tú sabes lo que es más conveniente para tu clan, puesto que tú eres la señora de la tribu. Les daré tres oportunidades para entregármela, Mebuki, y si ocurriera que a la tercera siguen resistiendo, no tendré ninguna contemplación en enviar a mis súbditos para que les torturen y dejen morir lentamente…

Tanto Itachi como la tribu entera tuvieron que guardar silencio en cuanto Mebuki se echó a reír con demencia, como si lo que el hombre advertía fuera uno de los mejores chistes que hubiera escuchado la mujer. Más fuerte que sus risas, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las gotas de lluvia. Los relámpagos no cesaban de iluminar el negro cielo.

—Seguro te has olvidado de tu querido hermano menor —le recordó Mebuki con burla, sosteniéndole la mirada. Era sabido aún entre los enemigos que la única que no temía a Itachi era esta mujer de implacable astucia. Kizashi se estremeció involuntariamente, pues siempre había temido a su esposa cuando se mostraba de esa manera. La sonrisa que hasta ese momento había adornado la poca vitalidad de Itachi, se borró de inmediato ante las palabras de Mebuki—. ¿Crees poder contra nosotros los Haruno cuando ni siquiera puedes deshacerte de ese pequeño gran error que representa tu hermano menor?

Era inevitable la furia de Itachi al escuchar a alguien hablar acerca de ese error que había resultado a causa de una venganza. ¿Cómo rayos se enteraba esa mujer de todo? Sea como fuere, el hombre reiteró su amenaza indicando el número tres con su mano, y acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire, tan misterioso como había aparecido. Solo entonces la tribu se dio cuenta de que habían estado envueltos en una ligera bruma que los había hecho temblar todo ese tiempo.

—Bájame —ordenó Mebuki, volviendo a su estado de frustración en cuanto ya no percibió la molesta presencia de Itachi.

Kizashi sabía que estaba en contra de la naturaleza de la tribu dejar que una hembra siquiera hablase debajo de la lluvia, ya que era una falta de respeto a los ancestros. Pero, para quienes gustara y para quienes no, la mujer que estaba dispuesta a parir debajo de la lluvia en ese momento, era nada menos que Mebuki Haruno.

—¡Itachi está muy equivocado si piensa que le voy a entregar a esta niña por las buenas! —exclamó como en un grito triunfal, haciendo que sus vasallos le admiraran todavía más.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esto primero. Es solo una entrada, dar una idea de lo que pasó antes de que se desarrolle bien la historia. ¿Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos?

**_ ¡Gracias por perder el tiempo en mi fic! Sayonara!_**


	2. Chapter 1 The uneasy black

_KONICHIWA MINNA! ^u^ Bueno, solo me queda decirles que el presente fic es una adaptación de una historia completamente original. La historia me pertenece, los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sensei. Disfruten el primer capítulo! :D_

* * *

_ Espectro oculto de mi ser olvidado_

_ sí, recostado en la oscuridad del cielo_

_ late regular, los fluidos feroces_

_ sigo andando por confusos caminos_

Se recargó en la silla y estiró las piernas, fastidiada. Solo esa estrofa llevaba y no tenía idea de cómo continuar ese poema, si es que a eso se le podía llamar poema. Miró la hora en la esquina inferior del monitor. 11:46 p.m. Kurenai le había mandado acostarse antes de las diez para que pudiera dormir bien, y sin embargo, se había pasado de la hora indicada. Apagó el computador con apuro, esperando que a Kurenai no se le ocurriera entrar de pronto en la habitación para verificar que ella ya estuviera dormida.

Tenía que darse un baño e irse a la cama, así que se dirigió de inmediato a las puertas de cristal del balcón, abiertas de par en par. Un viento fresco le acarició la cara y despeinó con delicadeza su abundante cabellera pelirrosa. .

Suspiró encantada. Tenía la certeza de que todo estaba marchando bien. Aunque su hermano mayor no era el mejor hermano del mundo, y aunque su madre no era la mejor madre del mundo, lo cierto era que tenía al mejor padre del mundo y al mejor novio del mundo. Ah, y también a la mejor nana.

Vio a lo lejos los suaves contornos de la ciudad detrás del gran bosque que ocultaba su casa. Cuanta emoción sentía al saber que justo al día siguiente sería cuando ingresara al octavo grado en el colegio más reconocido de esa ciudad, en donde vivían las más adineradas familias de Japón.

Cerró las puertecillas y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto de baño, cuando tres golpecitos en el cristal de la puerta derecha del balcón llamaron su atención. Ella se giró extrañada, y cuál no fue su impresión al ver a Gaara ahí, apremiando para que lo dejara entrar. La chica se apresuró a abrir, abrazándolo en cuanto lo tuvo en frente.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para visitarme? —le reprochó con cariño, sonriendo.

Gaara no sonrió como hacía cada vez que ella le hablaba. Estaba serio, y parecía muy apurado por marcharse de ahí. La chica divisó preocupación en la dulce mirada de su novio, y estrechó entre sus brazos su presencia, como si con eso bastara para aliviar un poco la pesada carga que parecía llevar.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó, tratando de no parecer acongojado.

La chica le miró divertida por un momento, pensando que toda aquella preocupación de Gaara era para hacer una entrada fantástica, pero al ver la verdadera sombra en la mirada del muchacho, se estremeció instintivamente y la sonrisa se le borró de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaara?

La luna llena brillaba con peculiar intensidad esa noche. El cielo era zaíno, y por un momento la chica dudó que fuera a cambiar de color al amanecer, cuando el sol despuntara el alba después de esa negra noche. Gaara parecía meditar lo suficiente en las palabras que requería decirle, pero ella, perturbada por la mirada abstraída de Gaara, trataba de mirar todo su entorno antes de que su vista recayera en él. Parecía nervioso, parecía asustado, parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí justo en ese momento, como si lo único que lo siguiera manteniendo en ese lugar fueran los cálidos brazos de la chica, abrazándolo…

—¿Te irías conmigo? ¿Ahora, justo ahora? ¿Huirías de todo esto? —le preguntó, como si hubiera estado dándole mil vueltas al asunto. La chica se extrañó aún más, deseando, como casi siempre, poder leer la mente a su novio para saber qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿De qué se supone que tengo que huir, Gaara? —preguntó con suficiente tacto, haciéndole entender al chico que lo estaba tomando muy en serio, pero que sin embargo, no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a esa propuesta.

Gaara contrajo la boca en un rictus de desesperación, como si estuviera reprimiendo las ganas de restregarle en cara que no estaba entendiendo nada a pesar de que estaba muy claro. Tragó saliva, posando su mirada perdida de pronto en la inquisitiva mirada de la chica, que solo tenía atención para él desde el momento en que le hubiera sugerido aquello.

Tenía qué contestar a la pregunta de la chica para que se diera una idea clara de qué era de lo que tenía que huir. Tenía qué decírselo, de lo contrario, todos sus esfuerzos por llegar hasta ahí y protegerla, serían en vano. Sabía qué tan obstinada y sorda era, así que tenía qué tratar de convencerla con mucho cuidado. Aún si ella se estaba mostrando así, él la conocía a la perfección: al más mínimo asomo de timidez, ella aprovecharía para echarlo diciéndole que no tenía tiempo para perderlo en tonterías.

—Gaara-

—De tu familia —le respondió por fin, mirándola a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la chica brillaban, como si sintiera emoción al saber que su propio novio le proponía fugarse—. Esto es algo muy complicado, y realmente no sé si me entiendas una vez que te explique todo, pero… ¿Irás conmigo…?

—Por supuesto que no, perro estúpido —le silabeó alguien al oído, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Al principio, ni ella ni Gaara supieron de donde había llegado esa respuesta. De pronto, como si todo fuera parte de un acto de magia, una bruma cegadora los rodeó, y la chica comenzó a temblar de frío y de terror ante aquello que los asechaba. Era difícil ver a un palmo de la cara, y Gaara habría jurado que, de ser posible, la chica estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo con mayor fuerza.

Ella miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente que le provocaba aquel pavor inhumano, como si de pronto se viera en presencia del demonio, pero nada podía averiguar con lo exaltada que estaba. Comenzó a gemir, presa del pánico.

—Siéntete tranquila, no he venido a tomar tu alma… —le dijo una voz que pretendía ser seductora al oído. Ella, sin más rodeos, se desplomó, avergonzada de su propia inquietud. Miró suplicante a Gaara, que parecía estar más en sus cabales.

Pero todo fue muy repentino. Todo.

No se dio cuenta ni le importaba si en su balcón había ocurrido el primer ataque o si había ocurrido allá abajo, en la sala de estar. El grito desgarrador de su padre retumbó por toda la casa, y acto seguido una especie de garra, algo que la chica no acabó de distinguir, tomó por sorpresa a Gaara y lo hirió profundamente en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder tres pasos, suficientes para obligarlo a caer del balcón. La bruma se desvaneció al instante, y como si fuera consecuencia, la luna pareció perder intensidad en su brillo, como si llorara las mismas pérdidas que la chica estaba a punto de llorar. Ésta, arrodillada con impotencia en el suelo, no supo más que temblar con desquicio.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó la lejana voz de Sasori a lo lejos, quien entraba en ese momento a la habitación de la chica. Ella no pudo moverse de su lugar—. Sakura… Sakura no te preocupes, todo esto es… oh, mierda… —se cortó en seco, en cuanto vio la sangre salpicando el balcón, conduciendo al suelo a seis metros de ahí.

—¿Dónde está Gaara? —preguntó Sakura de inmediato, con lágrimas desbordándole los ojos, como si fuera posible que Sasori le diera una explicación que no la hiciera llorar.

—Sakura…

Sasori la abrazó, apesadumbrado. Sakura no pudo ver nada en ese instante. Nada era importante. Nada importaría a partir de ese momento.

Todo, absolutamente todo se había oscurecido.

. § . § .

Por la mañana, no había sido necesario decirle a Sakura que había que faltar a su primer día de clases para que pudiera asistir al funeral conjunto de su padre y de Gaara, gran amigo de la familia.

Como si fuera parte del melodrama que estaba interpretando su madre, Sakura pudo ver encima de ellos un cielo plomizo totalmente liso. No se escuchaba el trino de ningún pajarillo y parecía que de un momento a otro el firmamento se desmoronaría, pero el calor era casi tan agobiante que bien podría estar el sol en su punto más alto y no habría ninguna diferencia.

Sakura, enfundada en un vestido negro que juraba que no volvería a usar, yacía casi inerte, cerca de los féretros que estaban a punto de ser enterrados. Alrededor estaban apiñados muchos vecinos del barrio, y muy pocos familiares que la chica no conocía. Mebuki, su madre, había llorado lágrimas de cocodrilo toda la noche, y como ya no podía fingir, siete horas después del atentado, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto forzarlos y mostraba un porte digno y de fortaleza, como si tuviera que demostrar entereza para que sus hijos no se desmoronaran. Aunque Sakura era quien menos estaba agradecida con su madre por mostrarse siempre de manera incorrecta en el momento menos preciso, porque ya parecía que miraba con ansias a uno de los asistentes del funeral.

La señora Mebuki Haruno era una mujer exquisita a los ojos de muchos. Poseía un espectacular cuerpo a sus casi cincuenta años, y su cara no tenía una sola arruga a pesar de que la crispaba constantemente maldiciendo la existencia de su hija menor. Su cabello era corto y laceo, al contrario del de Sakura, pero había sido decolorado de un color rubio apagado casi diez años atrás, cuando la señora sentía que estaba a punto de perder la clase por no haber cambiado su look anteriormente. No eran sus reprimendas y sus golpes lo que más fastidiaban a Sakura, sino sus ojos, redondos y de mirada afilada, del color de la esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de la hija a la que tanto aborrecía... De pequeña, Sakura pensaba que su madre tenía los ojos de ese color solo por fastidiarle la existencia, ya que el carácter de Mebuki no se alejaba mucho del de una mamá osa que no dejara a sus hijos mover un solo dedo sino era de su agrado.

Sakura no sabía si era para llamar la atención, pero Mebuki se había vestido con lo más provocativo que había encontrado en el guardarropa, como si en lugar de asistir al funeral de su marido acabara de llegar de una parranda.

Del otro lado de la necrópolis, sin el menor interés de lo que pasaba en el lugar del entierro, Kankuro abrazaba cariñosamente a una chica que acababa de conocer dos días atrás. Éste era el hermano mayor de Sakura: grande, petulante e idiota. Medía metro noventa y uno, y tenía una actitud que hacía a Sakura vomitar; era muy popular entre las chicas del instituto al que asistía, aunque su hermana no acababa de entender si era porque las alumnas estaban locas o si por el contrario no existían chicos menos idiotas que Kankuro estudiando en la misma preparatoria. Al igual que Sakura, Kankuro era de tez albina, y muy seguido tenía que rasurarse la barba porque cada dos por tres le crecía. Aunque su atractivo era inminente, ni siquiera Mebuki comprendía cómo era que Kankuro tenía a la mitad del instituto a sus pies.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada despectiva a su hermano cuando este le sonrió con sorna, como si se estuviera burlando de ella, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche por los repentinos sucesos. Para la chica era mejor que Kankuro estuviera a cincuenta metros de distancia y no ahí, porque de lo contrario daría un espectáculo más aterrador que el de su madre. Si la mujer trataba de parecer serena ante la perspectiva de haberse librado de su marido, Kankuro no hubiera sido menos obvio y se hubiera reído a los cuatro vientos en cuanto viera a su hermana derramar una sola lágrima. Después de todo, Kankuro nunca se había llevado bien con su padre. Siempre andaba por la casa tratando de sacarlo de quicio; a su madre por el contario, si bien parecía que tampoco le tenía una pizca de amor, por lo menos la respetaba.

No sabía si su inquietud nublaba más el día, pero Sakura había decidido dejar de lado la extinta relación que había entre Kankuro y su padre, porque seguía preguntándose porqué no había un solo familiar de Gaara en ese lugar. ¡Era su funeral! ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su novio no tuviera un padre, algún hermano, un primo lejano, siquiera un amigo de la agencia en donde trabajaba? ¿Era por esta razón que Mebuki había decidido hacer un funeral conjunto, para que el cuerpo de Gaara no estuviera solo en sus últimos momentos en la superficie?

Kurenai había estado todo el tiempo con la chica. Sakura nunca había terminado de entender cómo hacía la mujer para ejercer de ama de llaves y nana por veinticuatro horas sin desfallecer del cansancio, pero en esto radicaba el amor que la chica le tenía: en que Kurenai no desistía cuando se trataba de cuidarla. Siempre había sido así, y Sakura lo agradecía profundamente, pero no soportaba un minuto más ahí parada, tratando de averiguar si alguien más aparte de ella rezaba mentalmente por su padre y por Gaara.

Los dos ataúdes estaban ahí, sin embargo, nadie se acercaba. Era como si solo hubieran asistido para ver cómo se enterraba un ataúd, porque ni siquiera el cabeza de familia hacía las oraciones correspondientes. Sakura de pronto creyó ser parte de una película de Charles Chaplin en donde solo se podían ver las imágenes, sin ningún sonido de por medio, esperando en vano que alguien, siquiera Mebuki, demostrara el menor atisbo de pena.

—Dime Kurenai, ¿cómo es que puedo ser la única que esté triste por esto? —preguntó, aunque era una pregunta más dirigida al aire que a su nana, que yacía detrás de ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una persona bien ubicada jamás llora, le había dicho muchas veces su nana en antaño, cuando Sakura gimoteaba por un berrinche. Sin embargo, una persona triste siempre llora sin necesidad de derramar una sola lágrima, le había dicho en otra ocasión, cuando había tenido su primera pelea con Gaara por una tontería. No había necesidad de comparar a Kurenai con nada ni con nadie, porque ella era única. Siempre alegre y tajante a la vez, prometiendo a más de uno enamorarlo con una simple sonrisa, tan radiante en ella. Aunque nunca se desenfundaba del uniforme de sirvienta, Sakura sabía de las curvas que poseía su nana porque muchas veces conseguía verla con otras ropas. La mujer era tan blanca que al lado de Mebuki hacia a ésta parecer cetrina. A Sakura le encantaba el rebelde cabello azabache que poseía Kurenai, porque la hacían parecer salida de una historia de guerreros, incluyendo sus exóticos ojos color rojo sangre.

En ese momento, Kurenai entrecerraba los ojos por una razón más que clara:

—Mantente tranquila, mi Sakura… no eres la única que quiere llorar —le dijo, apretando con cariño el hombro de la chica. Sakura agradeció a los cielos tener a esa mujer a su lado, porque de lo contrario se hubiera desmoronado en cualquier momento, no de ahí, si no de su vida.

Sakura trató de mostrarse fuerte en el funeral, donde todo mundo volteaba a mirarla esperando a que comenzara a plañir y a gritar como su madre durante la madrugada, pero la chica no aguantó más el llanto una vez estando dentro del automóvil que Kurenai conducía de regreso a casa.

Mientras comenzaba a desarrollarse lo que parecía más una fiesta que una reunión de familia después de un funeral, Kurenai se había pasado al asiento de atrás nada más estacionar el coche, ya que Sakura no paraba de llorar.

—¡Pero mire qué tengo aquí! Un chocolate que sé que le encantará a la damita… —dijo Sasori cuando llegó al auto, desenvolviendo un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón. El chico era de los mejores reposteros de la ciudad.

Sakura yacía recostada en las piernas de su nana, tratando de tranquilizarse. Kurenai le acariciaba la cabeza, y sin decir palabras banales, aliviaba con su presencia el dolor de la chica.

Sasori, siempre solícito cuando se trataba de molestar a Sakura o también cuando Kurenai trataba de animarla, muchas veces preparaba sus chocolates solo para que Sakura los probara.

Sakura tomó con vacilación el chocolate, y miró a Sasori inquisitivamente. No entendía cómo era que el chico siempre conseguía desconcertarla con su manera de tratarla. De repente se mostraba tan amable y cariñoso como en ese momento, y ya fuera porque se aburría como una ostra siendo el asistente de Mebuki, siempre buscaba la forma de incordiar a la chica, como entretenimiento personal.

Sasori le sonrió y a continuación salió del automóvil, pero no se alejó, porque Kankuro se acercaba por el otro lado…

Como si causara bastante gracia, el muchacho abrió la puerta trasera y jaló a Sakura por una pierna, haciéndola tambalearse fuera del automóvil antes de caer con fuerza al suelo. Kankuro reía a mandíbula batiente.

—Estaba completamente seguro de que llorarías —se burló, sonriendo triunfal a su hermana—. ¿Qué se siente quedarse sola en…? Espera, ¿cuánto tardó Kizashi en morir? Bueno, ni idea, su cabeza daba asco rodando por el suelo… ¿Y cómo estuvo lo de ese perro de Gaara? ¿Interesante? Yo no pude ver porque en ese momento disfrutaba muy bien de una zorra bastante buena en la cama-

—¡Ya cállate! —le interrumpió de pronto la chica con voz trémula. Sentía tanto asco de su hermano que se sintió afligida cuando convulsionó dando arcadas, como si quisiera vomitar las esperanzas que seguía albergando de que su hermano se diera cuenta de que era un imbécil.

Kankuro rió con gracia, como si Sakura acabara de contarle un chiste muy bueno.

—¡Uy! ¡Sólo no te enojes, por favor! —suplicó con ironía, volviendo a soltar una carcajada.

Sasori, que no era tolerante y Sakura le agradecía que fuera el único de la servidumbre que le hacía frente al tirano de Sasori, rodeó el auto y se le lanzó encima al muchacho, golpeándole la cara con el puño y luego tomándolo de la camisa.

Pareció como si el lugar volviera a quedarse sin sonido. De pronto había en la mirada de Kankuro un indicio de deseos casi diabólicos de torturar a Sasori hasta la muerte. Kurenai había salido del auto, y ella que siempre imponía autoridad si se trataba de las insubordinaciones de Sasori, esta vez estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y pasmada, como si no creyera lo que veía.

—Ya fue suficiente, Kankuro —le reclamó entre dientes, antes de incorporarse y llevarse a Sakura tomándole bruscamente la mano. La chica, bastante impresionada para reaccionar como se debía, agradeció desde el alma que Sasori golpeara de esa manera a Kankuro, que los miraba con bastante odio.

. § . § .

Sakura no había dormido lo suficiente, así que al amanecer del martes, había despertado más desvaída que en toda su vida. Tratando de disimular su insomnio aunque fuera un poco, Kurenai le colocó un poco de maquillaje en las ojeras. La chica siempre se había opuesto a que alguien le pintara la cara, sobre todo cuando no tenía ni edad ni deseos de andarse con faceta de payaso, pero todo se había ido al trasto y poco importaba que se comportara como una autómata.

Sin embargo, cuando su nana estaba a punto de ayudarla a vestirse algo decente para que pudiera asistir a su primer día de escuela en el imponente Colegio Hellsing, Sakura salió de inmediato de su habitación, y no regresó hasta que tuvo en manos lo que parecía ser la camisa negra de Sasori, en la que se leía "Your face was a complete load of rubbish", y la cual Sasori usaba solo cuando Mebuki lo dejaba descansar en la casa.

Kurenai la miró desafiante, como si apostara su vida a que Sakura no se pondría esa basura para ir a su primer día de escuela en un colegio en el que asistían la mitad de los hijos más adinerados del país, y se cruzó de brazos cuando la chica acudió a su guardarropa a buscar los pantaloncillos negros que se pondría. Cuando Kurenai no pudo aguantar más la testarudez de Sakura, le preguntó con molestia cuál era la razón para vestirse con semejante camisa.

—Quiero seguir llevando luto en la ropa —respondió simplemente la chica, vistiéndose la camisa y los pantaloncillos, y agregó cuando se calzaba un par de zapatillas deportivas—: Además, siempre me ha gustado esta camisa. Ya quiero ver cómo se ponen cuando lean lo que dice…

—¿Pero a ti se te zafó un tornillo con la caída de ayer, o qué? —preguntó la mujer con verdadero hastío, tal vez culpando mentalmente a Kankuro de la locura que Sakura estaba cometiendo en ese momento.

—Sigo perfectamente cuerda… —replicó la chica, tomando la mochila que comenzaría a llevar desde ese día.

—¡Mínimo ponte una chaqueta! —le ordenó Kurenai, bastante incordiada, lanzándole a la cara una chaqueta de cuero que Sakura casi no usaba.

La chica reprimió una sonrisa al ver a su nana tan fastidiada, como si fuera una madre demasiado preocupada. En ese momento, Sasori entró a la habitación sin tocar, encontrándose de frente con la chica. Él tenía esa mala costumbre de entrar sin tocar, esto debido a que la chica generalmente se cambiaba de ropa en su cuarto.

—Oh, te ves realmente divina con esa camisa, mis felicitaciones Sakura… ¿ahora yo tengo que usar tus sostenes? —preguntó con sorna. Si estaba molesto porque la chica hubiera tomado sin permiso su camisa… lo disimulaba bastante bien con la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara.

—No molestes, idiota —le espetó Sakura, pasando de largo. Sasori echó una risita antes de murmurarle algo a Kurenai y salir antes que la chica de la habitación. Justo como pensaba ella: Sasori volvería a ser el mismo chico cabeza hueca nada más se tranquilizaran las cosas en casa; y Sakura lo agradecía porque no podría aguantar la conmiseración de nadie.

—Bueno, vamos Sakura, el colegio queda al otro lado de la ciudad. Ya podrás desayunar allá: el menú de la cafetería es muy selecto y siempre está dispuesto una hora antes de las clases —le explicó Kurenai con apuro.

Salvo Sasori y Karin, una mucama de la casa, nadie despidió a Sakura cuando ésta abordó el auto en el asiento del copiloto. Kurenai se acomodó en el asiento del chofer y arrancó de inmediato.

Tokio era un lugar llano y vistoso por todos lados. La casa Haruno estaba ubicada casi a las afueras de la ciudad, al oeste, y resultaba ser que el Colegio Hellsing estaba del otro lado, al este. Así que Sakura tendría que hacer viajes largos todos los días para llegar al colegio, aunque se deleitaría con la vista del todo lo que resultaba ser esa ajetreada ciudad.

Coincidía con su madre en odiar el bullicio de la ciudad, pues en Tokio era característico el ruido, por más que fuera de fiesta. Así que la casa en la que Sakura había vivido toda su vida había sido erigida a las afueras de la ciudad para que nadie molestara la vida de los Haruno.

Ya que había sido educada de forma autodidacta desde los cuatro años, Sakura no tenía un solo amigo y no tenía más idea de lo que se hacía en un colegio que lo que Kurenai le había explicado: obedecer los timbres y estar en el salón correcto antes de que el profesor llegue; no hablar a menos que se permita, no comer, no hacer algo que robe la atención de la clase, no responder a un profesor por más equivocado que esté, respetar a los superiores y a los compañeros, cumplir con las tareas, y un largo etcétera. Realmente, Sakura había perdido los deseos de asistir al colegio. Al principio, cuando le habían dicho que para celebrar su cumpleaños número catorce la inscribirían a un prestigioso colegio en el que podría seguir estudiando y hacer amigos, Sakura había estado muy emocionada, sobre todo por las anécdotas de Gaara, quien siempre le contaba cómo hacía novillos y desesperaba a sus profesores cuando estudiaba antes de trabajar.

Pero el mundo había cambiado de un rosa pastel al gris oscuro del cielo que ese día estaba más amenazante que el pasado día, anunciando que soltaría un torrente de lluvia en cualquier momento. Sakura se desabrochó el cinturón por un momento, mientras veía cómo una viejecita paseaba a su French poodle por la acera.

No habían hecho medio camino cuando a Sakura comenzó a antojársele fastidioso el itinerario que llevaría desde ese momento. ¿Por qué tenían que cruzar media ciudad para llegar hasta el lugar donde la chica comenzaría a estudiar? ¿Por qué no había estudiado desde parvulario con maestras y compañeros y toda la cosa, como Kurenai le contaba que había pasado con Kankuro cuando era todavía un mocoso? ¿Por qué había sido la única que había sido privada del privilegio de asistir a la escuela? Molesta, suspiró contra la ventanilla a medio abrir, la que se empañó por un momento con el hálito de la chica.

Cuando vio por primera vez el Colegio Hellsing en todo su esplendor, Sakura tragó en seco, segura de que no sería una empresa fácil acomodarse a ese lugar. El lugar era una mezcla de museo y casa victoriana, con muchos detalles y adornos singulares en las columnatas y las paredes de color moca. De mínimo, se extendía a lo largo y ancho de una hectárea, y poseía tan exuberantes y grandes jardines alrededor, y un gran reloj al frente simulando al Big Beng, que se retiró de la cabeza de Sakura la idea de que ese sería un lugar cualquiera, como Gaara le había prometido que sería. El colegio era de lo más insólito, pero Sakura no sabía cómo describir el sentimiento que la embargaba al ver llegar a dos o tres alumnos de la misma forma que ella: sobre automóviles de lujo y a la ultima moda, e incluso uno en una limousine, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Te llevaré con el director de la institución en cuanto estacione esto —anunció Kurenai, sonriendo al celador que le abría las rejas de la escuela para que la mujer pudiera conducir el auto por un camino pavimentado que daba a un amplio estacionamiento. Ahí había más autos y camionetas, seguramente del profesorado y el resto de trabajadores.

Cuando bajaron del auto, los pocos alumnos que comenzaban a llenar la institución, miraban sin disimulo alguno a Sakura, que parecía como si fuera la única pieza fuera de lugar en un rompecabezas armónico. Caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la dirección de la escuela, los alumnos lucían ropas de marcas carísimas, celulares en mano y el más mínimo detalle desde el cabello hasta los zapatos, todo muy pulcro y algunos con las modas que se suscitaban en ese momento.

Las zapatillas deportivas de Sakura estaban sucias, y los pantaloncillos que usaba estaban ya muy gastados, y ni se diga de la extraña combinación de la camisa de hombre que llevaba puesta y la chaqueta. Una chica abrió bastante los ojos cuando leyó lo que la camisa decía, como si jurara y perjurara con la pura mirada que una desquiciada de manicomio se había equivocado de institución. Cuando no pudo soportar más que la gente mirara con desprecio sus ropas y luego su cabello con incredulidad, como si no se creyeran que ese fuera un cabello normal, Sakura abrió su mochila y extrajo de ella una gorra negra que se colocó de inmediato, tapando sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabello.

—Con un demonio, abróchate la chaqueta Sakura Haruno… ¿No querrás que el director te eche nada más ver la pinta que traes, verdad? —le espetó la nana, apremiando a la chica para que se apurara a ocultar la obscena leyenda de la camisa.

A Sakura le encantaba que su nana despotricara de esa manera; ella nunca decía "¡Por el amor de Dios!" o "¡Por todos los cielos!". No. Ella decía "Con un demonio" o "¡Te has tomado hasta al diablo por imbécil!".

Primero tenían que pasar a una espaciosa recepción, donde tres secretarias administraban lo concerniente al papeleo del colegio. Este lugar contrastaba bastante con el resto de pasillos y fachadas que Sakura había visto, pues si esos eran extraordinarios e imponentes, la recepción de la dirección no pasaba de ser una oficina bastante sosa. Ya que las mujeres aún no andaban muy atareadas, fue una de ellas quien consultó con Kurenai cual era el motivo de la visita.

—He traído a Sakura Haruno para que se presente con el director del colegio. Mi señora ya ha hablado ayer con él —argumentó Kurenai, bastante sumisa. Sakura enarcó una ceja, pues era una de las pocas oportunidades en que podía ver a su nana adoptando facetas realmente desconcertantes.

—Ah, claro… permítame anunciar su llegada —pidió la mujer, yendo hasta la puerta de roble en la que se leía "Dirección", y pasando después de tocar.

Un minuto después, la mujer dijo a Kurenai que podían pasar, dedicando a Sakura una sonrisa conmiserada. Cuando Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que podía ser posible que la mitad de los presentes supiera porqué no había ido al primer día de clases, tuvo deseos de cachetear a la mujer por sonreír de esa manera, y solo la miró con desdén antes de que la secretaria la mirara escandalizada y le dejara el paso libre, indignada.

La estancia que tenía por nombre dirección, era un lugar amplio del color del carmín y el café oscuro. Los contrastes de los colores del lugar invitaban a relajar. En las paredes, además de diplomas y reconocimientos al colegio, estaban colgadas las fotografías de todos los primeros lugares por generación, todos sentados en un cómodo sillón de orejas, recordando el linaje de los que ahí estudiaban. Al fondo, a espaldas de un ventanal enmarcado por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, y detrás de un escritorio con repujado, el director estaba sentado en una silla ejecutiva, con los codos apoyados y las manos entrelazadas.

—Señorita Sakura Haruno, bienvenida —habló el hombre, señalando un silloncillo frente al escritorio. La chica se sentó de inmediato, y Kurenai se quedó detrás de ella, de pie.

El hombre estaba ya casi en la tercera edad. Tenía un rostro atezado y arrugado, y los penetrantes ojos habían perdido el color ya. Vestía una escrupulosa yukata floreada y un discreto haori gris que bien no se diferenciaría del cielo detrás de él en ese momento. El cabello y las cejas eran canas por completo, y cierto era que tenía muy poco pelo. Tenía un aspecto solemne a pesar de la cantidad de años que se adivinaban en las manos arrugadas como pasas.

—Bien, tengo entendido que ha tenido dificultades hace dos días y esa fue la razón por la que no ha podido asistir a su primer día en Hellsing —soltó el hombre, con una voz bastante suave y firme—. Su madre ya me ha hablado del asunto, y pienso que es algo bastante delicado y personal como para tocar el tema en este momento… Mi más sincero pésame —dijo, y a continuación se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió con parsimonia a su ventana, con las manos enlazadas en la espalda.

Sakura se desconcertó por un momento, pues si de verdad la mujer allá afuera no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, entonces había sido muy injusta.

—El Colegio Hellsing ha sido por casi noventa años una prestigiosa casa de estudios para los hijos de las familias más adineradas del país además, claro está, de chicos con gran inteligencia. Estoy seguro de que, siendo autodidacta, su estancia aquí será de su agrado. Así que no le quitaré más el tiempo, señorita Haruno: frente a usted tiene un portafolio con los horarios de sus clases e indicaciones generales. Si surge alguna duda respecto a la ubicación de casilleros o salones, pregunte a sus compañeros. Para cualquier cosa, estaré dispuesto a escucharla. Sea bienvenida nuevamente. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

Sakura se incorporó, tomando el portafolio que el director le había indicado. Antes de salir, la misma chica se sorprendió al despedirse educadamente y salir junto a su nana.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la recepción, Kurenai decidió que lo mejor era solicitar un croquis del lugar para que la chica no se perdiera si no tenía deseos de preguntar a alguien en caso de tener dudas. Sakura, que no aguantaba estar en el mismo sofocante lugar que la mujer a la que acababa de despreciar, le susurró a Kurenai que saldría a esperar en el ancho pasillo.

Como si fuera parte de su grandiosa bienvenida, Sakura pudo ver aún más alumnos pasando por ahí. Al parecer la dirección estaba ubicada de manera que todos los alumnos pudieran pasar frente a ella. Como si se tratase de una película americana, aparecieron en escena cuatro chicas con aires de superioridad.

En realidad, no eran exactamente cuatro, sino una y sus fervientes seguidoras. Sakura prescindió de las "seguidoras" de la que parecía ser la abeja reina de la colmena, y concentró toda su atención en esta.

Alta y esbelta, la joven parecía como sacada mágicamente de una revista de modelos. Era de piel tan blanca como la de Sakura, y tenía una cabellera del color del oro, tan lacea y brillante que parecía imposible. Estaba enfundada en un vestido de licra color morado, fajado con un cinto de cuero, y calzaba zapatos de tacón. Tenía tantas pulseras y anillos de oro, una gargantilla y un par de pendientes a juego. Incluso por su manera de hablar, parecía como si acabara de terminar con una sesión de fotos.

—¿Esta pordiosera es la nueva? —preguntó en voz alta, con burla, como si los que comenzaban a amotinarse alrededor pudieran responder a su pregunta. A continuación rió con gracia, como si la presencia de Sakura fuera una broma buenísima—. Dios, qué asco… Por tu apellido pensé (qué equivocada estaba) que vería en persona a una joven de mi nivel, y no a una porquería sacada de las alcantarillas… ¿Cómo es que vienes así? ¿Te ha dado por venir directo desde la cañería?

—Perdone usted no presentarme antes, supongo que estoy ante la reina del lugar —le habló Sakura por fin, cuando las risas provocadas por las palabras de la chica modelo, eran acalladas. Todos se desconcertaron al escuchar a Sakura—. Soberana princesita impertinente, ¿podría ser posible que se largara ahora mismo, porque no quiero perder mi tiempo mientras la oigo cacarear porque me da tanto sueño que no puedo hacer más que aplaudir para que no se sienta mal por ignorarla? —preguntó con una voz bastante dulce, cargada de profundo desprecio. La modelo miró con displicencia a Sakura cuando una bulla recorrió el lugar, como si los presentes se sorprendieran y apoyaran a la que se atrevía a encararla.

—¿Disculpa? No entiendo-

—Pues aprende a limpiarte los oídos bien, zorra, porque hablé claro. Oh, mira lo que veo de este lado… ¿cada cuando te bañas? —le preguntó amistosamente, provocando las risotadas de los presentes.

—Creí que estábamos hablando de ti, pordios-

—Creíste mal, aberración —dijo de pronto Sakura, quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola junto a la mochila al suelo. La modelo y sus seguidoras pusieron la misma cara de gresca al leer lo que la camisa decía, y Sakura rió mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a ella—. Así son las autenticas cacas: exactamente la cara que están poniendo, cuarteto de pérfidas.

Entonces vino el primer golpe desde la mano derecha de la reina modelo. Sakura la esquivo con facilidad, y sonriendo ante lo que seguía, tomó a la chica por la cintura y haciendo una maniobra que a los ojos de los presentes se vio sencilla, la hizo dar una vuelta de 360 grados antes de azotar de espaldas contra el piso. La modelo gritó junto con los presentes, y sus amigas acudieron de inmediato a verificar que siguiera viva.

—¡Oh, esto es la gloria! ¡Las bragas de Ino Yamanaka son negras! —exclamó un chico, tan emocionado como si acabara de recibir el primer juguete de su vida. Todos los chicos en conjunto empezaron a chiflar y a vitorear, aplaudiendo la oportunidad de ver la ropa interior de la chica más popular de Hellsing.

Ino Yamanaka comenzó a llorar haciendo pucheros. Mientras Sakura trataba de contener un ataque de risa, la puerta de la recepción se abrió de par en par y Kurenai y las tres secretarias salieron de inmediato para averiguar cual era la razón de tanto barullo.

—Creo que aquí me irá bien, Kurenai, puedes irte a casa —le dijo la chica, pisando a su paso la bolsa que Ino Yamanaka había soltado cuando giraba en el aire.

Kurenai, al igual que las secretarías, miraban la escena de hito en hito. Lo curioso era que el director ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar qué rayos había pasado.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Muy largo, muy tedioso, increible, he leido mejores? ¡Comenten! Es la unica manera que tengo de saber si les va a gustar el fic, no soy telépata (aunque me gustaría serlo :B) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 2 Secret membership

Gracias por los reviews dejados ^-^ me hacen muy feliz (aunque no sean muchos) sé que les interesa la historia c: Este es el segundo de muuuuuchos capítulos, espero les guste :D Nos leemos abajo! cx

* * *

Después de una tempestuosa lluvia, al día siguiente el sol despuntó el alba sin una sola nube cubriendo su esplendor.

Gracias al cielo, Mebuki había estado ausente lo suficiente para interesarse en lo que su hija había hecho en su primer día en el nuevo colegio. Kankuro, aún enojado por la rebeldía de Sasori el día del funeral, se había limitado a evitar a todo mundo y ni siquiera había llegado a dormir a la casa.

Ese día, Sakura se había levantado más temprano para poder desayunar en la cocina de la casa, ya que no quería vivir lo que el día pasado: comer a mitad de la cafetería con un montón de imbéciles observando.

Bien fuera por simple apariencia o porque realmente se sentía más cómoda con el cambio, Sakura había roto el día pasado unos pantaloncillos viejos hasta hacerlos pesqueros, y había intercambiado a Sasori una de sus camisas de leyendas obscenas por tres bromas que él le hiciera a la chica. Como la habitación estaba aún oscura, Sakura se limitó a encender la luz eléctrica y acudió a su tocador para mirarse en el espejo. Realmente, no le gustaba la manera en que su cabello contrastaba con las ropas que había comenzado a usar.

Haciendo una prueba, enrolló su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza y se colocó de inmediato la gorra negra, haciéndola ver de lejos como un verdadero chico. Dándole el visto bueno, Sakura salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina de la casa, en donde desayunaría cualquier cosa que hubiera preparado Karin.

Karin trabajaba desde hacia apenas cuatro meses ahí. Las sirvientas terminaban renunciando la mayoría de las veces, o incluso siendo despedidas por Mebuki a los pocos días de haber sido contratadas. Ninguna había aguantado más de una semana con un puesto como el de la mucama bajo las estrictas ordenes de Kurenai y con Kankuro tratando de meterla a su cama en todo momento. Hasta que Karin había llegado de pronto, diciendo a Mebuki que si era preciso satisfacer a Kankuro lo haría, con tal de tener el trabajo; aunque la sirvienta había sido muy astuta y había sido la única mujer capaz de intimidar a Kankuro lo suficiente como para que el muchacho la evitara a toda costa. ¿Qué había hecho una jovencita de apenas veintidós años para mantener a raya a Kankuro cuando ella andaba cerca? Incluso Kurenai quería saberlo, pero eso era secreto de Karin. La muchacha era esbelta y bronceada, esto debido a que era norteña pero había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en alguna playa sudamericana. Allá había conseguido hacerse una impresionante cabellera rojo fuego, y tenía la oreja izquierda llena de aretes. Pareciera como si aquella sirvienta fuera el peor de los ejemplos para Sakura, porque fumaba marihuana cada que su trabajo se lo permitía (que era casi siempre) y se perforaba y tatuaba cuando se le daba la gana. Hasta ese momento, Sakura le conocía treinta y seis tatuajes, la mayoría en su espalda. Empero, cuando la muchacha cumplió un mes de trabajo en el lugar, Mebuki le ordenó de la manera más estricta a Kurenai que no echaran a Karin por más mal ejemplo que fuera para Sakura.

A pesar de lo grosera y rebajada que podía ser cuando estaba enojada, Karin era de las pocas personas a las que Sakura apreciaba porque no había necesidad de poner una barrera, porque no se mostraba hostil cuando ella estaba cerca. Sakura se seguiría preguntando hasta el cansancio si su misma existencia era el motivo por el que Mebuki y Kankuro la odiaban tanto.

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando atravesaba el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, porque Karin comenzó a hacer exclamaciones con ímpetu.

—¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, imbécil? ¡Quítate de encima, mierda! ¡Estoy trabajando! —gritaba, en tanto forcejeaba con alguien que, al parecer, estaba encima de ella.

Sakura se molestó de inmediato. ¿Qué hacía Kankuro (porque no podía ser nadie más) sorprendiendo por la espalda a Karin para poder hacer con ella lo que no había podido hacer en los últimos cuatro meses? Se apuró a llegar a la cocina, en donde pudo ver perfectamente la escena antes de que continuara desarrollándose ante sus ojos, que no eran precisamente voluntarios de ver aquello.

Era Sasori quien, encima de la muchacha, detenía con una poderosa mano las de ella para que no se moviera, y con la otra metida debajo de la blusa, buscaba los pechos de Karin mientras ella pataleaba con violencia, segura de que podía quitárselo de encima. Acto seguido, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera advertido la presencia de Sakura, Sasori besó de inmediato a Karin, con una amplia sonrisa dibujándosele en el rostro al encontrar por fin lo que buscaba con su mano libre.

En ese momento parecía como si Karin ya hubiera conseguido librar sus manos y estuviera a punto de quitárselo de encima, pero a Sakura no le importó. No soportaba ese tipo de actos; no le importaba quien los estuviera realizando, para ella los hombres que hicieran ese tipo de cosas eran peor que escoria. Molesta, se adelantó a Karin a patear con fuerza a Sasori, y cuando éste estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina, aturdido, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, Sakura le piso la cara con furia y se dirigió a la mesa, en donde estaba su desayuno ya servido.

Molesta, tomó el desayuno y le gritó a Sasori:

—¡Eres una mierda! —antes de salir de la cocina, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Karin se incorporó como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal, dirigió a Sasori una mirada despectiva y se burló de él.

—Sinceramente, Sasori, no sé si quien se molestó más fui yo, o la señorita que acaba de patearte el culo con los trucos que tú mismo le enseñaste —y a continuación, retomó su trabajo como si Sasori no siguiera tirado en el suelo y tan confuso por los actos de Sakura.

. § . § .

Sakura no consiguió librarse de lo que había visto ni aunque tuviera problemas más apremiantes en el colegio porque simplemente no podía seguir el ritmo de las clases por ser este demasiado tedioso.

A mitad de una clase de matemáticas, Sakura se reclinaba en su silla y jugaba con un listón que había encontrado tirado dos horas atrás. La profesora pendiente de todos los alumnos, explicaba una clase introductoria al Teorema de Pitágoras.

—Esto será incluido en el primer examen del ciclo escolar, así que más vale que lo aprendan a la perfección —decía la mujer entre explicaciones.

Sakura ignoraba la forma en que las personas se desenvuelven en una escuela, así que no entendía porque todos los alumnos por igual tenían toda su atención concentrada en la profesora, que no hacía más que explicar de una u otra manera exactamente lo mismo para que todos lograran captar la idea. Sakura no sabía que era una costumbre implícita el poner atención los primeros días, sobre todo en matemáticas, ya que conforme pasaba el tiempo la mayoría de los alumnos se aburrían y comenzaban a hacer sus desbarates y a ignorar a quienes estaban al frente. Así pues, al igual que Sakura no entendía porqué todos estaban tan concentrados, la profesora no cabía en sí de impresión al ver al final de la clase a la única alumna que ni siquiera volteaba al frente para disimular su aburrimiento.

La chica estaba tan abstraída que no se dio cuenta de que la profesora había avanzado hasta su lugar, y justo cuando Sakura dejaba de jugar con su silla y hacia que las patas delanteras aterrizaran en el suelo, la mano extendida de la profesora golpeó con fuerza la libreta de la chica, la cual estaba en blanco, sin una sola anotación de ningún tipo. El bolígrafo de la chica cayó al suelo, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan hacia el lugar.

Sakura miró primero la madura mano encima de su libreta y luego volteó hacia arriba para mostrarle una cara de confusión a la maestra. Definitivamente, no entendía porqué la profesora había hecho algo como eso. La mujer en cambio, al ver la cara de Sakura, se enfureció.

—¿Quisiera explicarme, señorita Haruno, la razón por la que no tiene una sola nota de las clases que ha tomado? —preguntó con voz trémula, como si trata de contener las ganas de gritarle.

Sakura, que sabía que la mujer se estaba comportando justo como Mebuki antes de estallar y golpearla, trato de responder lo más favorable posible para que la profesora no estallara de la misma manera:

—La verdad es que no me apetece explicar, maestra —respondió, segura de que si respondía esa pregunta así, la maestra comprendería. Pero esta, exasperada, inhaló con fuerza y crispó la cara en una expresión de enojo. ¿Qué no había sido ella quien había dicho al principio de su pregunta "quisiera explicarme" con palabras muy remarcadas? Sakura comprendió de inmediato que nunca iba a poder cumplir con las expectativas de cualquier adulto que formulara sus preguntas de la manera incorrecta. Actuó de inmediato para que las cosas no se agravaran—: Oiga, no necesito hacer ninguna clase de nota. No las necesito, ¿si? Es un verdadero fastidio tener que hacer cosas innecesarias-

—¡¿Así que la señorita puede aprender cualquier cosa con solo escucharla, no?! ¡Entonces, ¿cómo piensa aprender si ni siquiera está prestando atención a la clase?!

—¡¿Podría dejar de gritarme?! ¡No estoy sorda y puedo entenderla perfectamente, así que baje su tono y sus aires de superioridad, que es mi dinero el que paga su sueldo! —gritó de inmediato Sakura, incorporándose con molestia. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar divertidos al ver la expresión de cabreo en la cara de la profesora. Pero Sakura, que solo veía a una replica exacta de su madre, trató de expresarse antes de cualquier represalia contra sus actos—: ¡No entiendo la estructura de su maldito plan de enseñanza, pero ya sé lo que estaba explicando y estoy segura de que todo lo que explique en adelante lo sé mucho mejor de lo que llegaron a aprenderlo sus alumnos anteriores porque sus métodos de enseñanza son poco efectivos!

Sakura estaba segura que ahora venía la bofetada. Pero nunca llegó. En lugar de eso, la profesora la tomó con fuerza por el brazo y comenzó a hacerla caminar por entre los bancos.

—¡Irá con el director y hablará con él ahora mismo! —la amenazó. La chica se sintió más inocente que en toda su vida. Y también muy afortunada de poder hacer una broma en esas circunstancias.

—¿A hablar con él? ¡Pero si ya hemos hablado! ¡Él mismo me dijo que si tenía cualquier cosa qué decirle acerca de los alumnos o de cómo trabajaban los profesores, que fuera de inmediato a contárselo! —exclamó Sakura, logrando el efecto deseado en la profesora, pues esta abrió los ojos como platos y soltó de inmediato a la chica, como si se hubiera quemado.

—Oh, no tenía la menor idea… —murmuró, contrariada. Sakura saboreó su segunda victoria en Hellsing. Después de humillar a Ino Yamanaka, no había mejor remate que hacer al profesorado arrodillarse ante ella—. Si usted ha venido hasta aquí con ese cargo… No se preocupe señorita Haruno, puede sentarse pero… ¿No tendrá ningún inconveniente en que avise a mis compañeros, verdad? —susurraba la mujer, de pronto tratando a Sakura como si fuese la diosa del lugar. Mentalmente, la chica se revolcó riendo a mandíbula batiente.

—Mantengámoslo en secreto del director, ¿está bien? Si él llegase a preguntarme algo yo no dudaré en hablar sobre cada uno de mis profesores —condicionó Sakura, mientras se giraba y dirigía una sonrisa malévola a los alumnos, que parecían estupefactos por la manera en que Sakura había insultado a la maestra y había conseguido no solo librarse de una posible reprimenda, sino además conseguir que la profesora comenzara a actuar con sumisión.

De una u otra manera, tanto los alumnos como los profesores estaban enterados de la noticia de que Sakura era una especie de mensajera del director, y que en cualquier caso el hombre se pondría de su lado cuando se tratase de ella. Y Sakura sabía que había logrado sin proponérselo hacer de los profesores sus esclavos.

. § . § .

Satisfecha de haber logrado que sus compañeros la odiaran y que sus profesores la adoraran, Sakura regresaba a casa con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo. Algo en ella estaba cambiando, y ella se daba cuenta de qué era: había descubierto que hacer cosas de ese tipo le provocaba un placer enorme. Ella, que hasta ese momento había sido obediente y abnegada para que su madre no la golpeara, había descubierto cómo hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin que su madre estuviera siempre detrás de ella para ver qué era lo que hacía.

Kurenai se daba cuenta de que Sakura había vuelto a cometer un acto reprobatorio, pero como no quisiera forzar una discusión cuando ni siquiera podía encararla porque estaba manejando, dejó pasar los deseos que tenía de preguntarle cómo había ido su segundo día en Hellsing.

—Kurenai… ¿Es normal enojarme por lo que Sasori haga o deje de hacer? —preguntó de repente la chica, desconcertando por un momento a la nana.

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara a Sakura, pero ni así apartaba el rostro del fresco viento que entraba por la ventanilla abierta. Un semáforo en rojo obligó a Kurenai a detener la marcha del coche para que los otros transportes pudieran pasar.

—¿Él te gusta? —le preguntó la nana, de manera que Sakura comprendiera que si se interesaba de esa manera en Sasori, tal vez era por eso que se había molestado por lo que había pasado en la cocina (de lo que ella se había enterado porque Karin se lo había contado entre risas).

—¡¿Cómo va a gustarme un patán como él que se la pasa buscando la manera de dar lata?! —Preguntó Sakura molesta, aunque más parecía estarse reprendiendo en voz alta—. ¡Es un caso perdido y yo no estoy dispuesta a ceder ante un imbécil como…! Oh, no puede ser… —se cortó de súbito, mirando con una mezcla de confusión y miedo a su nana. Esta, pensando que Sakura por fin se había dado cuenta de que tal vez sí sentía algo por el chico, se ofuscó cuando la chica cambió totalmente el tema—: ¿Puedes llevarme al piso de Gaara?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sin salir de su estupefacción. Sakura se removió en su asiento y respiró hondo. Luego soltó el aire como si estuviera suspirando, y a continuación miró a su nana desde su lugar.

—Solo fui un par de ocasiones, y yo tengo una copia de la llave y… quisiera… quiero averiguar qué fue lo que pasó ese día —dijo, primero dudosa y de pronto firme—. No recuerdo con exactitud lo que pasó. Fueron momentos muy confusos. Y no quiero vivir con ideas equivocadas; quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó con Gaara y con papá… y tal vez encuentre una pista en el piso de Gaara…

—¿Entonces quieres hacerla de Sherlock Holmes y averiguar qué fue lo que pasó antes de que todo culminara así, no? —le espetó su nana, desviándose del camino y yendo por entre los barrios que había cerca del centro comercial. La chica no contestó—. Entonces, bien, pero espero que me consideres tu Watson y me mantengas al tanto de lo que vayas investigando y descubriendo.

—Así será Kurenai. No hay otra persona en la que tenga confianza, y tú eres todo lo que me queda… —dijo la chica, con un dejo de melancolía en la voz.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura —le recordó la nana con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

A pesar de sus encargos y trabajos, y de que últimamente no se estaba alrededor de la chica como cuando era una niñita, o más aún, de que la chica estuviera cambiando de forma drástica su forma de ser; Kurenai sabía que quería tanto a Sakura que juraba tenerle el amor de madre que Mebuki no tenía.

El piso de Gaara era el noveno de un edificio común y corriente. Gaara nunca había sido rico, pero la paga de su trabajo era suficiente para que el chico tuviera para pagarse una buena vida y sin excesos.

Gaara Gokyodai era coreano, y gracias a su vocación como modelo y a su fluido inglés, había sido capaz de instalarse en Inglaterra y posteriormente en Japón, siendo apoyado por una agencia de modelos que quería hacerlo incursionar internacionalmente.

Sakura lo había conocido durante una bienal a la que su familia la había obligado a ir. Recordaba perfectamente haber dicho que prefería quedarse en casa viendo algo en el televisor, pero incluso su padre había insistido para que ella también fuera a la bienal a ver. Ahí, había tantos modelos guapos como chicas lindas, pero Gaara la había enamorado de inmediato porque la había mirado directamente a los ojos y le había dirigido una sincera sonrisa. Al término del desfile, cuando se celebraba una reunión para que los presentes socializaran un poco, Gaara había buscado a Sakura y se había presentado, diciéndole que quería ser su amigo. Como Sakura tenía doce años y era imposible que algo llegara a suceder entre ellos porque Gaara era cinco años mayor que ella, la chica se había conformado con ser su amiga.

Claro estaba, cuando cumplieron un año de conocerse el chico se le había confesado y Sakura, encantada, había aceptado ser su novia cuando él le había preguntado, con la firme promesa de que no se propasaría con ella por ser él casi un adulto y ella solo una niña.

Al principio sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo. ¿Dieciocho años? ¿Un modelo de la bienal a la que te obligamos a ir? ¿Enamorados? A su padre casi le daba un infarto. A su madre se le había hecho más fácil simplemente abofetearla y amenazarla con que ese noviazgo no terminara en una tragedia. Cuando Gaara había sabido lo mal que los padres de Sakura lo habían tomado, él mismo se había presentado en la casa para hablar con ellos, y desde ese instante Mebuki lo había querido incluso más que a Sakura. La chica no sabía cómo había hecho Gaara para ganarse el favor de sus padres, pero a ella le bastaba con poder ser su novia sin ningún impedimento.

Sakura interrumpió el tropel de recuerdos que llegaron a su mente cuando llegó hasta el piso indicado y sacó de su mochila la llave para abrir la puerta. Kurenai estaba a su lado, y observaba pendiente cada uno de los movimientos de la chica. Esta, tomando aliento, abrió de par en par la puerta del departamento de Gaara antes de entrar.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba: una salita de estar frente a la entrada, llena de basura de comida y latas de cerveza y refresco; la cocina, el único lugar limpio en el piso de Gaara, pequeña y abandonada en el fondo del lugar; ropa y zapatos regados por todo el piso, como si Gaara no estuviera ausente.

La chica recordó la primera vez que había entrado ahí, después de que Gaara se dejara las llaves olvidadas en la habitación de la chica y estuviera trabajando en la agencia. Esa ocasión habían peleado porque Gaara había tratado de ayudar a Sakura con un poema que ella escribía, y al final él se había marchado hecho una furia. Fuera lo que fuera, Gaara descubrió a Sakura en su departamento, usando su cocina después de haberlo limpiado todo.

—¿Qué haces? —le había preguntado, entre confundido y divertido, al verla cocinando como si fuera una ama de casa esperando a su marido.

En realidad, Sakura se había sentido tan contenta enmendando su error de esa manera, que solo había conseguido sonreír a su novio al verlo recargado en el marco de la puerta. Ese día, Sakura recordaba muy bien que había estado a punto de entregarse a Gaara, de no ser porque Kurenai llegó en ese momento y los sorprendió con las manos en la masa, bueno, a Gaara, porque el chico había estado a punto de quitarle la blusa a Sakura.

Ella rió con amargura y pasó al departamento. Si había alguna pista de lo que había ocurrido tres días atrás, definitivamente tenía que estar en la habitación del chico.

Ese lugar no distaba de ser igual a cualquier habitación de chico: un sencillo guardarropa en una pared, una cama individual con sabanas azules, un pequeño buró en donde se amontonaban muchas fotos, y muchas estatuillas de arcilla.

A Gaara le encantaba modelar en arcilla de arena. Las contadas veces que Sakura llegó de sorpresa al piso del chico, siempre lo encontraba creando los más fabuloso e increíbles monumentos y estatuas que pudieran concebirse. Era como un dios de la arena, y en menos de un año, había podido enseñarle todo lo que sabía a la chica, aunque ella no se animaba mucho a modelar en arcilla, lo suyo era la lírica.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó una de las fotografías del buró; en ella aparecían Sakura y Gaara en su primera cita, tomados de la mano. Todas las fotografías que Gaara poseía eran de él durante alguna bienal o de él y de Sakura; no había una sola novia anterior, ni un amigo, ni alguna fotografía familiar. La única persona en las fotografías de Gaara aparte de él mismo, era Sakura.

—Si el demonio estuviera aquí, tendría qué huir despavorido —dijo Kurenai de pronto, arrugando la nariz con molestia—. Lo que sea que esté provocando ese horrendo olor, búscalo y tíralo ahora mismo, Sakura… Iré a la cocina a ver si encuentro un poco de café instantáneo para preparar.

Y salió sin más de la habitación, dejando a la chica pasmada. ¿Si tan fuerte era el olor como para ahuyentar a Kurenai, cómo era que Sakura no podía percibirlo? Resolviendo que lo mejor era buscar de una vez lo que fuera, revolvió los cajones del buró sin encontrar más que chucherías que Sai iba acumulando ahí.

Se dirigió entonces al guardarropa, pensando que tal vez podría encontrar algo entre los bolsillos de los pantalones o de las camisas. Cuando corrió la puerta de madera, se sorprendió al notar una cegadora luz apuntándola directamente, haciéndola caer de sentón de la pura impresión. Cuando consiguió recuperar la vista y aguzarla, pudo ver que la luz provenía de un reflector de esos que usaban para iluminar los escenarios de teatro, y que estaba conectado a un pequeño generador. Cubriéndose lo suficiente, apagó el reflector antes de maldecir por lo bajo. ¿Qué rayos hacía algo como eso, y además encendido, dentro de un ropero? Saco con dificultad el reflector, solo para descubrir algo todavía más extraño: en un recipiente con agua había tres grandes ajos, amarrados junto a una pequeña cruz.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —se preguntó ella cuando el olor de los ajos se hizo aún más penetrante. Sacando el recipiente y dirigiéndose a la ventana para tirar su contenido, la chica comenzó a preguntarse si acaso tenía a un novio maniático.

No fue hasta que se giró hacia el ropero, que vio algo que estaba en el fondo, donde el recipiente había estado posado: un libro, del grosor de una biblia, y con pastas gastadas de cuero negro. Como reacción involuntaria, Sakura dejó caer el recipiente de plástico justo cuando Kurenai entraba de lleno en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya tiraste lo que fuera que ocasionaba ese horrible olor? —Preguntó la mujer, desentendiéndose totalmente de Sakura al ver que la chica solo miraba al ropero—. ¿Qué ves? —Inquirió, mirando a su vez al mismo lugar, y tomando de inmediato el libro en cuanto lo vio. Lo revisó con ojo crítico, y leyó el título en voz alta—: Los enigmas de Dravulia —y entonces miró inquisitivamente a Sakura, como si quisiera ocultar su asombro al ver el librito.

—¿De qué es ese libro, Kurenai? —preguntó Sakura, recordando súbitamente y a la perfección aquella garra salida de la nada, y la niebla helada que los rodeaba cuando todo pasaba…

—Velo tú misma —dijo ella, extendiendo el brazo para que Sakura le alcanzara el libro.

La chica vaciló, sintiendo miedo, pero se armó de valor al saber que cualquier cosa que fuera a descubrir, Kurenai ya la sabía y aún así permanecía impávida.

Sakura cogió el libro y lo sopesó en sus manos. Parecía muy antiguo, y a juzgar por la letra manuscrita que vio al hojearlo, parecía ser original y de mucho antes de la invención de la imprenta. Se detuvo a leer un fragmento para darse una idea del contenido.

… _perfectamente que por escribir esto ganaré la enemistad de los de mi especie, más aún: de mis hermanos… pero otros aún confían en que ellos mismos pueden ser sus propios dioses… mejor identificados cuando se sabe de su capacidad de seducción, ya que un humano indudablemente siempre cae ante nuestras artes… porque nosotros tenemos también características inmediatas que cualquiera podrá identificar: belleza, habilidad para casi cualquier cosa, temor de la luz excesiva… nunca se debe confiar en el tamaño de los colmillos, porque éste solo se muestra como es realmente cuando nos transfiguramos totalmente..._

Asustada, Sakura cerró de golpe el libro antes de dirigir una mirada de consulta a Kurenai, tal vez para saber qué hacer con un libro que estaba más que claro que había sido escrito por un demente.

—Ya me imaginaba que algo como eso había pasado —pensó Kurenai en voz alta, como si interviniera luego de que algo le fuera revelado. Sakura la miró por un momento como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero después la nana volteó a mirarla y le explicó—: Fue escrito por Dravulia, uno de los once hijos bastardos de Vlad Draculea.

—¿Quién es Vlad…?

—Bueno, resulta que ese libro puede responderte quién es ese Vlad Draculea —dijo de inmediato la mujer, sentándose en la cama por un momento—. No tenía la menor idea de que este libro estuviera en el poder de Gaara… Es una reliquia familiar de mucho valor, y cuando la señora se entere de que era él quien lo tenía-

—No le digas nada —suplicó de inmediato Sakura, abrazando de pronto el libro, como si este ocultara un crimen secreto de Gaara.

—Oh, no es eso de lo que hablaba… —se apuró a decir Kurenai, pero al darse cuenta de que tal vez diría cosas de más, se interrumpió y cambió de inmediato de tema—: Será mejor que vayamos a casa, Sakura… hoy tengo que ayudar a Karin a preparar la cena…

—La verdad es que no quisiera llegar aún a casa —reveló Sakura, recordando la forma en que había golpeado a Sasori.

—¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo —Kurenai sonrió, tal vez contenta de poder cambiar el tema, y como divertida, le dijo a Sakura—: Sasori pidió disculpas por lo que pasó en la cocina. Pensó que haría gracia puesto que era una de las bromas que planeaba hacerte a cambio de la camisa que te había dado.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Sakura, odiando aún más a Sasori… ¡¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido que eso podía hacerle la menor gracia?!

* * *

Bueno, un capítulo más termina jajajaja. Si quieren el siguiente capítulo mañána háganmelo saber. Expresense, tomense más libertar para hacer criticas constructivas y comentarios sobre el fic. Uno de los comentarios lo agradezco mucho porque me hizo notar un par de errores en el primer capítulo, pero como soy nueva en esta web no tengo la menor idea de si pueda corregirlos xDDD jajajaja.

Así que no le tengan miedo a la cajita de comentarios :p no muerde 7u7 jajajaja.

**Sayonara! c:**


	4. Chapter 3 Empirical entities

Aquí les dejo este tercer capítulo a petición de una lectora que quiere desestrezarse. ¡Animo! La vida es bella mientras la mires así c: jajajaja. ¡Espero les esté gustando el fic! ¡Disfruten el capítulo! :B

* * *

_Soy hijo ilegítimo del príncipe valaco Vlad Draculea, quien en vida se encargó de dar muerte a los desafortunados que caían en sus manos. A juicio humano, la mitad de ellos piensa que sus actos fueron decisivos para el orgullo rumano nacional; la otra mitad de la humanidad piensa que sus actos fueron de lo más atroces. Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que mi padre se convirtió en el Empalador auténtico, el máximo exponente del empalamiento. No entiendo si fue una persona despiadada y cruel, pero si padre es temido aún cien años después de su muerte, ha de ser por algo._

Se detuvo un momento con la lectura y miró hacia su balcón. Aún no amanecía, así que tenía oportunidad de seguir leyendo. Pero, ¿qué descubriría ahí? ¿Era un libro auténtico? El día pasado había leído fragmentos un tanto desconcertantes y escalofriantes acerca de una especie de demonios, y que por supuesto, el autor era parte de esa "maléfica especie" como él mismo los había llamado. ¿Pero y si era solo uno de los muchos libros medievales que la gente hacía en sus ratos libres para hacer creer a todo mundo que lo que estaba escrito en ellos era cierto? ¿Cómo podía saber Sakura que lo que le decía aquel libro no eran simples desvaríos del autor?

Decidió que, en todo caso, lo mejor era leer el libro de cabo a rabo para formular una critica lo bastante constructiva para tratar de entender si solo Gaara estaba loco al robar eso a su familia (porque eso era lo que había entendido de las pocas murmuraciones de Kurenai), o también el mismo autor.

_Debo dejar de lado a padre ahora mismo para presentarme. Mi nombre es Dravulia, y estoy decidido a dejar testimonio de nuestra existencia para prevenir al mundo. No sé si en este momento nuestra presencia sea más fuerte que en otros tiempos, pero lo cierto es que estamos poblando la Tierra de una manera bastante alarmante. Los humanos nos llaman "Vampyr", que en muchas lenguas con variantes de escritura y pronunciación, significa exactamente lo mismo: Monstruo que bebe sangre. Debo aclararlo, no solo tomamos sangre como alimento, pero es nuestro principal recurso, y para muchos es un éxtasis grandioso._

_Así como los humanos son diversos y siguen perteneciendo a la misma especie, así somos también nosotros…_

—¿Podrías dejar de leer ese libro ahora mismo, Saku? Necesito las sabanas de tu cama para lavarlas —interrumpió Karin, pasando a la habitación de la chica—. ¿No deberías prepararte para el colegio? Kurenai vendrá por ti en cualquier momento y no le gustará nada que estés muy entretenida leyendo un librito… ¿qué es eso? ¿Una biblia negra?

—¿Una biblia... negra?

—Sí, tú sabes: para insultar al Señor e invocar al demonio con algunos rituales extraños y todas esas cosas —respondió Karin, quitando de tajo las sabanas de la cama. Sakura volvió a mirar el libro con una mezcla de confusión y asco, como si no supiera si arrojarlo en ese instante o después de leerlo.

—¿Tú crees en los… "vampiros", Karin? —preguntó la chica, sentándose en la cama.

Karin miró inquisitivamente el libro en manos de la chica antes de responder. Había tomado de pronto una expresión seria que no era nada alentadora.

—Si existe Dios también existen aquellos que hacen lo contrario a él. No todos son TAN malos, pero se debe tener sumo cuidado cuando se trata de esas… cosas… Encontrarte con uno de ellos es como entrar de pronto a un campo minado sin darte cuenta: al mínimo paso en falso, ¡bum!, y ni siquiera te enteras de que has explotado…

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura con unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle si se había encontrado con alguno de esos seres como para que hablara de esa manera.

¿De verdad debía creer que un vampiro, como esos de las películas, pálidos y colmilludos, había escrito ese libro para prevenir a la humanidad de un peligro inminente? Ridículo. Además, ya había consultado la historia de Vlad Draculea por internet y no figuraba en ninguna anécdota ni biografía el nombre de Dravulia. Y aún si este era un hijo bastardo del hombre, ¿cómo era que escribía cien años después de la muerte de su padre? Estaba segura de que quinientos años atrás la gente no vivía más que ahora, porque en esos tiempos las pestes y las enfermedades eran incluso más fuertes.

Sea como fuere, Sakura decidió dejar de lado el absurdo tema y prepararse para asistir al colegio. En su guardarropa tenía guardadas un montón de camisas, viejas y nuevas, que Shin le había regalado el día pasado al ver la terquedad de la chica en comenzar a vestirse de esa manera.

La verdad era que Sakura no se vestía así solo por luto. Había decidido cambiar tanto por dentro como por fuera, y si eso incluía vestirse ropas de chico vagabundo y actuar en el colegio como una buscapleitos con los profesores comiendo de su mano, bueno, entonces iba a hacer lo posible por cumplir con sus propias expectativas. Definitivamente, no quería volver a ser la misma niña indefensa que no había hecho más que temblar al ver cómo asesinaban al chico que más amaba.

. § . § .

A partir de lo que había pasado el día anterior durante la clase de matemáticas, tanto los profesores como los alumnos se apartaban del camino de Sakura. Parecía que la chica estuviera tocada por una enfermedad muy infecciosa, pues incluso algunos rehuían de su presencia sin tapujo alguno.

Hacía un bonito día en Hellsing. Parecía que el sol se preparaba para su apogeo y el azul intenso del cielo opacaba en cierta medida la magnificencia del colegio.

En el aula de literatura, el grupo de Sakura y ella misma ya estaban sentados en sus bancos y solo esperaban a que el profesor Iruka Umine se presentara con su vozarrón en el aula.

Era el único profesor que se había ganado la sincera admiración de Sakura, porque con solo tres clases, había logrado convencerla de que no todos los profesores se abnegarían ante los caprichos de sus alumnos, y mucho menos a los caprichos de ella. Además, los conocimientos del hombre acerca de la literatura eran ilimitados, y la clase pasada Sakura se había entretenido escuchando al profesor hablar casualmente de la vida de Abraham Stoker, el magnífico creador de _Drácula_y _La casa del juez,_entre otras tantas historias que Sakura había leído.

La chica pensaba que las clases con el profesor Iruka serían realmente amenas. Claro, hasta que el mismísimo director, el que se rumoreaba que nunca salía de la dirección, entraba en esos momentos al aula, acallando de una manera sorprendente a todos con el simple hecho de haber entrado. Había alguien esperando fuera de la puerta del salón.

Los alumnos, incluida Sakura, miraron instintivamente al director, que parecía demasiado contrariado como para emitir sonido alguno.

—Umine… —balbuceó el hombre, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero y limpiando su frente, que sudaba copiosamente. Entre el hombre que conoció en la dirección y éste, Sakura se sorprendió de encontrar un gran abismo—. Iruka Umine ha muerto.

Una alumna se tapó la boca con ambas man0s. Otro chico, sorprendido por la noticia, no atinó más que a golpear con desilusión su mesa… Justo el día pasado, el profesor estaba bastante animado de compartir un nuevo año con los alumnos, por lo que Sakura asumía que Umine no era alguien nuevo y desconocido para los estudiantes como lo era ella.

¿Un accidente? Se preguntó mentalmente la chica. Si el profesor había muerto, no podía ser por enfermedad o por algún asesinato. No parecía enfermo, ni mucho menos del tipo de persona que se metiera en problemas.

—Los… profesores… Habrá una salida temprana, así que les ruego llamen a casa durante el receso para avisar de una junta urgente por, para hablar acerca del —tragó saliva—, de nuestro profesor —dijo con voz quebrada. Parecía querer llorar. Volvió a pasarse el pañuelo por la frente—. Venga acá, señor Uchiha…

Ordenó a la persona que estaba afuera del aula. Este ingresó de inmediato y caminó hasta donde estaba el director, con las miradas de todas las chicas puestas en él. Ino Yamanaka y Sakura (sintiéndose idiota) fueron las primeras en clavar su mirada en el muchacho.

Alto y de un cuerpo fornido, enmarcado por una camisa gris y unos vaqueros que hicieron a una chica suspirar; su cara era una mezcla de aristocracia y belleza, de tez casi pálida, labios carnosos y color bermellón, y unos estremecedores ojos del color del azabache. Tenía una nariz roma, que solo hacía que su atractivo y gallardía fueran aún más fascinantes. Su cabello, una mezcla de azules y negro, era suficiente aliciente para hacerlo aún más guapo solo después de ver su cara. Calzaba unos desgastados conversse que hicieron a muchos comprobar que, indiscutiblemente, ese "señor Uchiha" no debía tener más de dieciocho años.

Algo llamó una especial atención en Sakura: entre sus manos, el muchacho desconocido portaba un librillo tamaño media carta de pastas duras color carmesí, y en donde se podía distinguir una estrella de once picos…

—Este es el profesor Sasuke Uchiha… Sustituirá permanentemente al profesor Umine… —presentó el director, luego, dando la mano a Sasuke Uchiha, le dijo—: Está a cargo a partir de ahora, señor Uchiha, así que no me decepcione.

—Por supuesto, señor Sarutobi, no se preocupe… —dijo el interpelado, con una seductora voz que extasió de inmediato a la mitad de las chicas presentes.

Sasuke Uchiha miró a la clase entera en cuanto el director Sarutobi se hubo marchado. Parecía que tenía ganas de comenzar a hablar, pero que la emoción de estar ahí se lo impedía… ¿O era que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación? De todos modos, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, era imposible que alguien se la quitara.

—Sarutobi ya me ha presentado. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

—¿Cuántos años tiene, señor Uchiha? —preguntó de inmediato Temari of the Sand, la única de las tres seguidoras de Ino Yamanaka, además de ella, que estaba en el mismo grupo.

Sasuke rió con gracia, como si no le molestara en absoluto que le interrumpieran de esa manera. Y miró a Temari antes de contestarle, con ojos sonrientes:

—Diecinueve años.

La mitad de los presentes hizo una exclamación al escuchar la respuesta. ¡Sólo era cuatro años más que los presentes! ¿Cómo era que ya podía dar clases en un colegio?

Para Sakura, el tiempo se detuvo por una centésima de segundo, porque en ese momento, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada. Paro no era la mirada de éste exactamente como la que le había dirigido a Temari, sino una mezcla de cinismo y lobreguez, dando a entender de inmediato a Sakura que tratar precisamente con ese muchacho, no sería una empresa fácil.

La chica soportó la sombría mirada de Sasuke Uchiha lo suficiente para informarle que su imponente presencia no mermaba para nada su voluntad. Creyó que por un momento, por el repentino brillo en los ojos del muchacho, éste se desternillaría de risa al verla retarlo con la pura mirada.

—Y, profesor… ¿usted tiene novia? —preguntó otra chica con vacilación, esperando que su cuestión no la hiciera demasiado desesperada de saber la respuesta.

Sasuke Uchiha rió de nuevo. A continuación colocó su libro en el escritorio, y mientras comenzaba a escribir algunos aspectos técnicos de la clase, esperando a que los alumnos sacaran su cuaderno para que hicieran nota, respondió divertido a la pregunta:

—Supongo que no se vería bien en mí tener una novia… Solo digamos que, me gusta más cuando se le agrega una "s" a la palabra… —en tanto que las chicas por igual se impresionaban al escucharlo, y algunas suspiraban sin poder ocultar su emoción de tener la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo interesante mientras copian lo que acabo de escribir en la pizarra? —propuso.

Incluso los chicos parecían admirados de tener a un sujeto así encabezando la clase. Era increíble como, con la pura presencia, Sasuke Uchiha tenía a casi todos encantados. La única que seguía pensando que no era la gran cosa por más que fuera atractivo, era Sakura.

La chica se recargó en su silla y miró hacia afuera. Allá abajo, uno de los otros grupos tenía clase de Educación Física, y Hinata Hyuga estaba haciéndolo bastante mal. Sakura dejó escapar una risita cuando la vio azotar la cara contra el suelo cuando lo que pretendía hacer era no perder el conocimiento mientras trotaba.

Desde el primer momento, Sakura había sentido aversión tanto por Ino Yamanaka como por sus tres chicles, las tres chicas que siempre estaban detrás de ella como perritas falderas. Temari of the Sand, Rin Ama y Hinata Hyuga eran las personas más detestables del Colegio Hellsing, solo por debajo de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura misma; la chica lo reconocía: era odiada en el colegio entero, pero al contrario de Ino Yamanaka y sus perritas, no era venerada por ser inalcanzable y fugaz, sino porque ejercía una fuerte presencia que todo mundo se obligaba a respetar.

—Bueno, entonces pueden decirme cuál es su nombre y qué es lo que les gusta y lo que les disgusta de la literatura, ¿qué les parece? Creo que de esa manera podremos conocernos un poco mejor —anunció Sasuke Uchiha con un tono cautivador que pretendía engatusar a todos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Sakura aguzó la mirada cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos, como para decirle, "¿quién rayos te crees que eres?". Solo que la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha era increíble… "¿Quién te crees tú?", parecía responderle él, burlón. Sin embargo, a pesar de su firmeza y de que no tenía miedo alguno de la fascinación que Uchiha ofrecía, Sakura sintió que un violento escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando vio al muchacho llevarse una mano a la boca, como para ocultar la diversión que sentía al tener una guerra de miradas con la chica.

—… Soy el hijo mediano de la familia Aburame: Shino Aburame… a mi la literatura me parece interesante. Es algo así como visitar el mundo de los ensueños sin despegar los pies de la tierra. Y, en particular, no me desagrada nada acerca de este tema, para mí la literatura es algo totalmente admirable —explicó el chico que encabezaba la fila al otro lado del salón. Los alumnos aplaudieron a tan obsequiosa respuesta.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes se fueron presentando al profesor, y daban su opinión acerca de la literatura mientras comenzaban pequeños debates que hacían a la clase cada vez más amena.

Sin embargo, Sakura no podía quitarse aquella horrible sensación que se había instalado en ella desde que viera a Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Seguro que no era solo su imaginación? El sentirse de pronto tan debilitada y con unos deseos tremendos de ocultarse de él, de evitar su mirada, de vomitar de miedo… ¿Era solo su imaginación, o de verdad lo estaba viendo a todas luces, riendo por el repentino estado enfermizo en el que ella había caído?

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, profesor Uchiha —se presentó la chica modelo a la que tanto odiaba Sakura. Ésta trató de concentrarse de inmediato solo en la voz de Ino, aunque de poco servía ponerle atención precisamente a ella, que también la hacía enfermar—. Si pudiera decirlo correctamente, profesor, lo interesante de la literatura no son las obras, sino los autores. Es lo que más me gusta de esto: los autores que dedican años de su vida para ver realizados sus sueños. Lo que me disgusta en particular, es encontrarme con idioteces que solo hacer sentir tristeza —diciendo esto echó una mirada de reojo a Sakura, que ya se sentía desfallecer—. Como sea, eso es solo una opinión personal.

Sakura rió con locura al ver las miradas coquetas que Ino le echaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Todo mundo la miró de inmediato, pensando que, de nuevo, Sakura volvía a su estado de rareza.

—Apenas es el primer día… ¿seguro no te sientes mal de flirtear con cada idiota que se te pone en frente? —preguntó Sakura, divertida. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino Yamanaka la miraba despectivamente, queriéndole dar a entender que sabía perfectamente que se sentía enferma.

—¿Tal vez usted también pueda darnos una opinión interesante acerca de la literatura…? —pudo preguntar Sasuke, porque de inmediato Sakura se incorporó de su lugar, tomando su mochila.

—La literatura es interesante, pero el aprender sobre ella con una punta de mandriles y de Doña Perra, me aburre —le dijo Sakura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, soportando la punzada de dolor en el costado izquierdo. Sabía que si no salía pronto de ahí, todos la verían vomitar…

—¿Sabes? Tu presencia me molesta maldita rata de cloaca-

—Oh, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo Ino, perdona por ser lenta para hablar pero… ¿no es ganancia que mínimo yo pueda comprender los disparates que dices, jumento?

Solo unos pocos rieron. Un chico al final de la fila saco su diccionario de inmediato, pues quería comprender cómo rayos había llamado la chica a Ino Yamanaka. Esta, haciéndose la ofendida, pretendió saber lo que significaba la palabra, y a punto estaba de contradecir a Sakura, cuando la chica volvió a mirar a Sasuke Uchiha y le dijo con desdén:

—Y tú en serio me enfermas, imbécil. ¿Por qué no te ríes frente a mí en lugar de ocultarte detrás de ese disfraz de santo? No te pega para nada aparentar ser una oveja —y a continuación salió rauda del aula, sin mirar atrás, a los compañeros que solo atinaban a abrir la boca, pasmados.

Se molestó aún más cuando escuchó la estridente risa de Sasuke Uchiha: tenebrosa, atrayente, fascinante, tétrica…

. § . § .

Miró la hora en su celular. La clase de literatura estaba a punto de terminar, y lo mejor era regresar al salón para no estar por más tiempo en esos soberbios baños.

En la entrada a los baños había una acolchada sala esquinera, en la que Sakura se había recostado un rato después de vomitar y enjuagarse la boca. Frente a la sala, estaba la entrada al tocador: grandes espejos enmarcados con suntuosos tallados, y fastuosas mesillas adornando los lavabos. Los cubículos de los baños estaban frente a los tocadores.

—Ese profesor es un asco… —se quejó Sakura en voz alta, incorporándose. Decidió mojarse la cara antes de marcharse, para no perder el tiempo limpiándose el copioso sudor frío que le recorría toda la cara y el cuello, a causa de lo mal que seguía sintiéndose.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se miró por un pequeño instante en el espejo frente a ella. Miró la gorra cubriéndole el sedoso cabello que a Kurenai le encantaba peinar; miró lo que podía observar de su vestimenta, la camisa holgada que ocultaba de inmediato la figura que a su nana le encantaba adornar con vestidos de bonitos colores. Se miró la cara, pálida y demacrada, unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los parpados inferiores, unos finos labios que apenas el domingo pasado aún tenían vida, unos ojos inundados sin necesidad de derramar una sola lágrima. Suspiró, encontrándose con un sentimiento de repulsión a sí misma por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentía culpable por el repentino giro que había dado su comportamiento, pero sentía que no podía retroceder, que a partir de ahí lo único que podía hacer era continuar y así no ser afectada por las personas que la rodeaban. No quería sentirse inferior a nadie, de modo que intentaría dar una imagen en la que no confiaba, con tal de no salir lastimada de nuevo.

Abrió la llave de agua e hizo cuencos con las manos, y entonces se empapó la cara, sintiendo por un momento que la vida le era regresada por completo. Volvió a mojarse la cara una, dos, tres veces, antes de sentirse satisfecha, y entonces cerró el grifo.

Lo único que podía escucharse era el rumor de la electricidad que llegaba hasta las lámparas que aluzaban y adornaban el lugar, y la ligera y lenta gotera de un grifo al final de la línea de lavabos. Sakura tomó la toalla que había sacado del cajón del tocador, y procedió a secarse la cara, sintiéndose más aliviada.

Fue entonces que lo sintió. Nadie había entrado al baño en más de media hora, así que Sakura sabía que, lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella, no era nadie que hubiera entrado precisamente caminando. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberse quedado más de lo debido, y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar su pánico, aunque lo tuviera que ver a través del espejo.

Levantó la cara, consciente de su miedo, y se fijó de inmediato en lo que había a sus espaldas.

Parecía tener un ligero parecido a los humanos: alto, erguido en dos piernas, y dos fornidos brazos colgándole a los costados. Todo su ser era macabro e imponente, desde la inexplicable sonrisa maquiavélica que tenía en el rostro, esos colmillos descomunales sobresaliendo, sus ojos como dos aberturas del infierno, esas garras en las que terminaban las manos…

Sakura soltó un gemido de impotencia al reconocer al demonio. A pesar de que solo había conseguido ver su garra la primera vez, sabía perfectamente quién estaba detrás de ella. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, obligándola a aferrarse con fuerza de la mesilla del lavabo.

Escuchó una sibilante voz de ultratumba, pero no supo si esta penetraba directamente en sus oídos o solo estaba en su mente. "¿Tuviste miedo de ese profesor, no es cierto? A pesar de tu apariencia, sigues siendo una niña tan inocente, Sakura… ¿Qué te pareció la manera en que ataqué a Gaara? Supongo que te desagradó por completo…" le decía. ¿O de nuevo solo era la imaginación de la chica?

Sakura no pudo evitar más la fuerte descarga de adrenalina que sentía, y sobrecargada de pavor, gritó al mismo tiempo que las piernas le fallaban y le hacían arrodillarse, temblando aún más.

Gimió desesperada cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía decir palabras coherentes. Sabía que el demonio seguía detrás de ella porque sentía su presencia perfectamente. Las lágrimas afloraron de inmediato.

—¡Hshten meshm lelkat, any penqud kady tsadnt!—escuchó Sakura de pronto que una chica exclamaba, entrando con rapidez a los baños. ¿Quién podía haber hablado así, y qué rayos significaba lo que había dicho?

Sakura sintió de inmediato como el lugar volvía a ser cálido, a pesar de que no había percibido cuando había sido el momento en que todo se había vuelto gélido. Recuperó el aliento, y cuando miró hacia la entrada, Rin Ama se guardaba un objeto en el bolsillo de su chaquetilla y miraba a Sakura. Ya no había nada además de ellas dos, y Sakura lo sabía porque justo en el momento en el que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, el demonio se había marchado de inmediato.

—¿Se te acercó? —preguntó Rin Ama, ignorando totalmente que ambas eran una especie de enemigas por ser esta primera la seguidora de Ino Yamanaka y la otra su mayor rival.

Sakura no sabía qué rayos pasaba con esa chica, pero no le contestaría. Decidida a salir de una vez de esos malditos baños, Sakura tomó su mochila y se levantó de inmediato, comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada.

—¡Sakura Haruno! —exclamó de inmediato la chica, tomándole un brazo con la suficiente fuerza como para obligarla a girarse para encararla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva persiguiéndote esa cosa? Tienes la marca del miedo por toda la cara —le reclamó, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura la miró por un momento como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero luego se soltó con brusquedad de ella y corrió afuera. ¡Lo que fuera, con tal de no escuchar a una chica estúpida diciendo disparates más imbéciles que los de Ino Yamanaka!

. § . § .

Kurenai arribó al colegio con cinco minutos de margen antes de que tocara la campana de salida.

Apenas hubo sonado la campana, la mujer vio que Sakura salía de inmediato del edificio más cercano. Estaba pálida, y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Kurenai, viendo a la chica así, se apuró a llegar junto a ella y a guiarla hasta el auto, para que pudiera subir cuanto antes al auto.

Sakura, recargada en el asiento trasero, y respirando con dificultad, habló atropelladamente:

—Necesito saber, ya, Kurenai… ¿Existen… de verdad existen, los vampiros?

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Era como si por lógica propia, Sakura odiara a esos seres a pesar de que no sabía ni siquiera si existían. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que la nana deseara instintivamente abrazarla.

Haciendo acopio de mucho valor, y respirando hondo, Kurenai contestó a su pregunta cuando vio su mirada suplicante.

—Sí, existen…

* * *

Bueno, creo que debería agradecer una vez más por los pocos pero sinceros reviews jajaja. La historia es muy larga y realmente no creo que muchos la vayan a seguir hasta el final, pero a los que si, ¡gracias de antemano!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Espero sus opiniones mis queridos expertos! cx jajajaja. Ya, es que ando muy alegre ahora...

**SAYO-NEE! n.n**


	5. Chapter 4 Custom

¡Hola! Resurjo de la muerte para traerles el nuevo capítulo de la historia xD Disfrútenlo!

* * *

—¿Y, cómo fue tu primer día? —preguntó Fuka, echándole los brazos al cuello para acercarse lo suficiente a su cara.

—Fue increíble conocer por fin a Sakura Haruno. Me siento muy honrado, ¿sabes? —le dijo él, divertido, tomándola de la cintura y besándola en la boca.

Ahí, en la oscuridad de la habitación, Sasuke Uchiha decidió hacer suya a Fuka por milésima vez. ¿No era cada vez más aburrido estar con ella? Aún si era su prometida y antaño había creído "sentir" algo, ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, y juraba notar que ella estaba cada vez más desesperada, tratando de retenerlo a toda costa.

Mejor disfrutar de ella por la tarde y de las chicas que esperaban en algún centro nocturno… Debía reunir fuerza, pues a partir de ahí estaría enfrentándose a una caprichosa niñita solo por los desvaríos de su estúpido padre…

—Siento que con el tiempo tú también tendrás que involucrarte en los planes de mi padre para que las cosas salgan como lo esperado… —declaró él, sin perder un segundo en disfrutar del suave tacto contra los pechos de Fuka. La mujer sonrió complacida, besando con amor los labios de Sasuke.

—Si es para que no pierdas tanto tiempo con eso, ayudaré con mucho gusto…

. § . § .

Había sido viernes y Sakura se había ido bastante inquieta a la cama. Sabía que lo que había decidido la cambiaría en cierta forma, y que ya no había vuelta hacia atrás.

Miró en derredor por toda su habitación. De pronto le molestaba tener tanto color rosa en las paredes y en los muebles; de pronto la luz de la habitación era demasiado radiante, pero la agradecía, porque aún seguía recordando el incidente el día pasado en el baño del colegio.

¿Debía creerse, aún si fuera algo confirmado por su misma nana, la que nunca le había mentido, que los vampiros realmente existían? ¿Que había sido un monstruoso vampiro el que había terminado con la vida de Gaara? ¿Que Gaara tenía algo que ver con esos seres, o de lo contrario no tendría un libro que hablaba sobre ellos? ¿Que su familia también tenía algo que ver con los vampiros puesto que el Libro de Dravulia era originalmente de la madre de Sakura, según las palabras de Kurenai cuando habló acerca de informarle a "la señora"?

Había tantas preguntas que debían ser respondidas o de lo contrario Sakura terminaría explotando sin saber qué hacer. Se recostó en la cama y trató de despejar la mente, dejando de lado todo ese extraño asunto de los chupasangre.

—Sakura —llamó Sasori de pronto, entrando a la habitación. Andaba en camisa remangada y tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado. La chica lo miró inquisitivamente, preguntándose qué asunto tenía el chico ésta vez, pues eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que él se presentaba en su habitación.

Sasori, siempre tan travieso y perfecto, siempre tratando de hacerle la vida imposible a Sakura con sus bromas y sus encantos. ¿Acaso era orden de Mebuki que Sasori incordiara a Sakura, o el chico lo hacía por puro gusto? De todos modos, Sasori disfrutaba molestando a la chica, fuera un mandato de Mebuki o no.

—Mira: lo hice con un poco de ese chocolate que tanto le gusta a Karin —le informó, sacando del bolsillo de la camisa un paquetito del tamaño de un guijarro pequeño con envoltura color rojo metálico. Sakura se sentó en la cama para poder alcanzar el chocolate cuando Sasori se lo lanzó amablemente para no entrar en la habitación.

—¿No se supone que el chocolate que siempre come Karin tiene marihuana? —preguntó Sakura, desenvolviendo lo que Sasori le acababa de dar. El chico rió al escuchar la pregunta.

—Solo el que se esconde dentro del sostén. Ese que te preparé tiene veinte volúmenes de alcohol, así que ya no salgas de tu habitación si no quieres que tu madre te parta la cara si te emborrachas —y a continuación se carcajeó mientras se marchaba cerrando la puerta.

—Me pregunto si solo yo me imagino que disfruta al hacerme sufrir —comentó la chica en voz alta, echando una ojeada al chocolate en forma de rosa, y llevándoselo entero a la boca.

Una característica que ella tenía era que no se ponía ebria tan fácilmente. Siempre le comenzaban a afectar más rápidamente las bebidas alcohólicas de más de treinta volúmenes. Sonrió, imaginando la cara que pondría Sasori si la viera tan campante, como si no hubiera comido nada fuera de lo normal.

Divagando entre sus fantasías, pudo imaginar de pronto a Saori y a Gaara juntos. No sabía porqué, pero el deseo de querer verlos de frente a frente siempre había permanecido inconscientemente en ella. Porque cada vez que se los imaginaba juntos, solo conseguía hallarles un parecido tremendo, como si uno fuera la copia del otro; no exactamente por el físico, pues aunque ambos fueran atractivos pelirrojos, Sasori no conseguía una penetrante mirada como la de Gaara Su parecido radicaba en la forma en que actuaban, en su carácter, en su manera de proceder. Sakura nunca había averiguado quién era más idiota, pero sabía perfectamente que, incluso estando enamorada de Gaara, sentía algo, muy en el fondo, por Sasori, el eterno asistente de Mebuki.

Se durmió profundamente, soñando estupideces.

. § . § .

La suave tonada de Yura Yura la sobresaltó, revelándole un cuarto frío y oscuro del que quería salir cuanto antes. La noche pasada se había dormido tan de pronto que no había recordado cerrar el balcón, y suponía que había sido Kurenai quien había cerrado las cortinas y apagado la luz para que Sakura descansara mejor, pero en ese instante del preámbulo del amanecer, la impenetrable oscuridad solo causaba un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho de la chica. Trató de concentrarse en la melodía que Hearts Grow le ofrecía, y se incorporó de la cama para dirigirse al interruptor.

—Kimi no moto e tonde yuuke… —susurró, caminando rápidamente hacia la pared y encendiendo la luz de inmediato. Se tranquilizó al poder ver bien definidas las formas de todos los muebles y las paredes.

Más concentrada en lo que debía hacer a continuación, buscó la ropa que mejor le iría para la ocasión. Sabía que no debía llamar la atención allá a donde fuera, pero tampoco debía dar una impresión equivocada; por tanto, tal vez era correcto usar algo urbano, y no exactamente lo que llevaba a diario a clases, sino ropa de chica de ciudad. Siempre había usado vestidos preparados por su nana, y durante esa semana lo único que había vestido eran camisas oscuras con leyendas obscenas y vaqueros y pesqueros gastados. Por suerte, cuando Kurenai se había convencido de que la chica ya no usaría más faldas, había preparado jeans y blusas nuevas, en caso de que decidiera cambiar de opinión respecto a las camisas que Sasori le regalaba. Así, pudo vestirse con lo que le acomodara mejor y no la hiciera ver ni atrevida ni idiota. De todos modos Kurenai tenía muy buen gusto, daba igual el tipo de ropa que preparara para la chica.

A continuación, vació la mochila del colegio y se guardó en los bolsillos suficiente dinero, que era exactamente todos sus ahorros.

Apagando su celular y tomando el par de zapatillas deportivas que se pondría después de salir de la casa a hurtadillas, Sakura salió de su habitación con el menor ruido que le fue posible.

Sabía que Kankuro tenía una habilidad sorprendente de detectar a distancia cuando la chica estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido, así que trató de pasar lo más desapercibida posible cuando cruzó el pasillo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Casi daban las seis de la mañana, así que bien alguien podría preguntarle qué rayos hacía levantada tan temprano con ropa de salir y una mochila al hombro. Era normal tratar de mimetizarse con la pared, pues después de todo en esa casa no había una sola persona que no tuviera habilidades anormales para vigilar todo lo que Sakura hacía.

En el pasillo que daba a la cocina, largo y oscuro, aguzó el oído antes de pasar. No quería encontrarse con nadie, así que se cercioró de que nadie estuviera detrás de ella antes de apurarse a llegar a la cocina y tomar un puñado de hojarascas preparadas por Karin (estas para la familia y sin marihuana, por suerte), y a continuación, mientras las envolvía en un pañuelo, salió rápidamente de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás de la casa, por la que se salía al jardín de atrás.

Faltaba una hora para que el sol despuntara el alba, así que el cielo aún era azul oscuro. La luna podía verse perfectamente, y las pocas nubes desplazándose con modorra por el horizonte, ofrecían un ambiente relajado. Aún si los jardines seguían viéndose oscuros, Sakura no temía a esa oscuridad, porque estando afuera, podía correr cuanto quisiera.

Se colocó los zapatos cuando ya estuvo justo en los jardines, y miró hacia cada ventana que daba al lugar. Contenta de que todos siguieran dormidos, se pegó a la pared y comenzó a rodear la casa en silencio.

Cada vez que volteaba a una ventana antes de cruzarla, se figuraba ver a Kankuro o a su madre asustándola, y reprendiéndola en el acto, saliendo como rayos de la casa y tomando su cabello para luego pedir una explicación sobre lo que hacía exactamente afuera de la casa a las seis de la mañana.

Sakura sabía que ya no podía dar la excusa de que jugaba con su padre a las escondidillas, porque eso había dejado de hacerlo cuando había conocido a Gaara, y además, era obvio que su compañero de juegos ya no estaba. Cuando consiguió alcanzar los portones de la entrada a la casa, se limpió las lágrimas, surgidas al recordar cómo jugaba con su padre entre aquellos jardines, desde que amanecía hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

—No es momento para tonterías, Sakura Haruno —se regañó a sí misma, mirando hacia la fachada para estar completamente segura de que todos aún dormían.

Caminó hacia la entrada, la que generalmente estaba abierta, y trató de hacer acciones cortas y sigilosas para salir cuanto antes de la casa.

Después de bajar la colina en la que estaba la casa Haruno, Sakura se acercaba a las demás casas de la colonia, comiendo tranquilamente las hojarascas que había decidido tomar como desayuno. Los taxis no circulaban por ese lugar hasta bien entrada la mañana, así que Sakura tenía que caminar hasta la tienda de autoservicio que estaba a medio kilómetro.

El cielo clareaba cuando Sakura consiguió llegar a la tienda de autoservicio. El estómago le rugía como un oso a pesar de las hojarascas, y de que había tenido miedo de los bosques que colindaban con la carretera y la falsa esperanza de que consiguiera tomar un autobús o un taxi para llegar cuanto antes al centro comercial de la ciudad.

Entró a la tienda. Lo mejor era gastar un poco de dinero en un buen desayuno, o de lo contrario no tendría el suficiente valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

La tienda era grande y urbana. A Sakura siempre le había gustado ir a esa tienda, porque durante su infancia había sido su único contacto con la ciudad, a la que solo iba si se trataba de visitar al amargado abuelo Jiraiya, el padre de su padre. Atendiendo en la caja, se encontraba el mismo viejecillo de bigote de cepillo que Sakura recordaba de toda la vida; el hombre era enano, arrugado, con calva en el centro de la cabeza y el cabello y el bigote totalmente blancos, y la mirada tan afilada que Sakura se preguntaba si estaba ciego. Le caracterizaba una roja nariz.

—Veo que todavía existen los jóvenes madrugadores —comentó el viejecillo, haciendo sentir segura a Sakura. No era una mujer gorda mascando con asquerosidad un chicle, o un chico con las hormonas alborotadas… era solo el dependiente que siempre había conocido.

—Eh… ¿Usted sabe qué se come por las mañanas cuando se tiene mucha hambre y solo se consigue llegar a una tienda de autoservicio? —preguntó Sakura, acercándose a la barra.

Claro, había cantidad de dulces y papas fritas, sodas, y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar sándwich, y más al fondo había un microondas para calentar un poco de café o incluso preparar una sopa instantánea.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano, muchacha? ¿No te da miedo venir sola por la carretera? —preguntó de pronto el anciano, como si hasta ese momento se diera cuenta. Sakura se puso nerviosa, y solo atinó a mirar en derredor para aparentar que buscaba qué comprar—. ¿Has escapado de tu casa? —inquirió, obviando que se había percatado por fin de la mochila en la espalda de la chica.

—No, yo sólo…

—Sé que la señora Haruno es muy estricta, pero ahí hay muy buenas personas cuidando de ti, muchacha —le aconsejó de pronto el viejo, ofuscando a Sakura por completo.

—¿Usted… me conoce?

—¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si soy amigo de tu abuelo y de tu difunto padre? —respondió él, echando una suave carcajada que hizo a Sakura ver en él al abuelito que tanto deseaba: tierno, sabio, frágil.

Este anciano era muy diferente de Jiraiya Haruno, quien parecía un plantígrado en su apogeo, eternamente grande y fuerte, eternamente salvaje a pesar de la lección que un cocodrilo le había dado al arrancarle un brazo en una de sus andanzas por el mundo. Siempre amargado y cuidando de él y de su casa cada vez que su hijo y su familia le visitaban. Jiraiya le tenía ojeriza a todos, y en especial a Kankuro, a quien odiaba tanto que cada que lo visitaban terminaba echándolo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te lleva a la ciudad a escondidas de tu familia? —preguntó el anciano. Sakura se sorprendió por la perspicacia del individuo. ¿Cómo podía saber él eso? ¿Era acaso demasiado obvia con sus movimientos?

Sakura decidió confiar en el viejo. Se había mostrado muy amable y sagaz, y muy pocas personas conseguían impresionarla. Así que procedió a contarle, aunque sin detalles, para que el viejo hombre no pensara que la chica estaba volviéndose loca.

—Hace poco una persona de mi confianza me dijo que ciertas… criaturas, existen… yo decidí que lo mejor era averiguar todo acerca de ellos, para cerciorarme de que eso no fuera una mentira, porque de esto depende un misterio que quiero resolver. Decidí hacer esta investigación oculta a mi familia, porque presiento que me darán una buena reprimenda y no tendré oportunidad de saber… de resolver el misterio…

—¿A cuáles criaturas te refieres? ¿Unicornios, pegasos, hadas, gnomos, duendes…? Seguro puedo ayudarte dándote un poco de información —ofreció el viejo, de pronto entusiasmado. Salió de detrás de la barra e hizo una señal a Sakura para que lo acompañara a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

—Eh, no, yo no busco ninguna criatura linda como las que me acaba de mencionar —aclaró Sakura, indecisa sobre si debía seguir al anciano.

—Oh, los duendes no son nada lindos, sobre todo cuando tienes una tienda a mitad de la carretera abierta las veinticuatro horas… —se burló el viejo, apremiando a la chica para que pasara a la parte de atrás.

Detrás de una puerta de madera, se encontraba la vivienda del anciano: un pequeño cuarto espacioso y bien iluminado, donde había un catre, un ropero, y esparcidos por todo el lugar, en libreros, en mesas y sobre el suelo, pilas y pilas de libros.

Sakura se impresionó al mirar el lugar. En una de las paredes, unas expertas manos habían pintado directamente la hermosa y sinuosa figura de un dragón chino.

—¿Y bien? Dime —apremió el anciano. Su voz parecía hacerse más suave y más amable entre más emocionado estaba. Parecía complacido de tener a la chica admirando su recinto secreto.

—No creo que tenga lo que busco… estas criaturas son más como… como demonios…

—¿Minotauros? ¿Orcos? ¿Chupacabras? ¿Incubus? —Enumeró en voz alta, señalando la pila respectiva de libros cada que decía un nuevo ser.

Sakura sabía de orcos solo porque había leído la saga del Señor de los Anillos, y en cuanto a esos "Incubus", nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos. En verdad le parecía fascinante ese pequeño lugar lleno de libros fantásticos, pero tenía qué marcharse. No quería que precisamente ese señor tan amable se enterara de las pesquisas que Sakura ni siquiera había comenzado.

Aspiró con fuerza antes de decir la palabra en voz alta, esperando que el señor reaccionara con espanto y la echara de ahí.

—Vampiros —soltó súbitamente, mirando directamente al anciano para que se diera cuenta de que la chica no jugaba.

—Divinos y malditos seres… Los hijos de Caín que pueblan el mundo… —expresó el anciano, tomando de pronto un interés serio—. Tengo solo tres libros sobre el tema. Uno lo encontré en una vieja librería de la ciudad, y es el original escrito hace setecientos años por un sacerdote católico de Francia. Los otros dos son de publicaciones más recientes, pero igual de interesantes, a mi parecer —comentaba él, en tanto buscaba los dichosos libros entre los cientos que tenía.

Cuando los puso frente a la chica, Sakura se impresionó, no por los recientes, sino por el que a todas luces era el "libro" francés de cuatrocientos años. Estaba forrado en piel curtida y el lomo debía medir por lo menos diez centímetros. Lilith lo tomó en sus manos: era realmente pesado. Abrió el libro al azar, encontrándose con una imagen muy bien dibujada de un joven de porte aristocrático, vestido a la usanza francesa de aquellos años.

—Supongo que querrás ir primero a la ciudad a buscar por tu cuenta… —dijo el anciano, sentándose en el catre, con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo a la mano. Mientras escribía algo, continuó—: Conozco muy buenos lugares en donde podrás encontrar libros así, y también algunos sujetos con los que puedes hablar. Nunca hables con ninguno si no estás preparada para correr, y ten siempre a la mano ajo y agua bendita. Si sientes que tienes miedo de entrar a un lugar, haz caso a tu prudencia y mejor aléjate. Y nunca des tu nombre; tu apellido es muy reconocido en la ciudad, así que más te valdría no buscarte problemas ni con tu familia ni con desconocidos peligrosos —y a continuación arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito y se la extendió a Sakura.

La chica dejó el libro en la mesa más cercana y tomó la hoja que el señor le había dado. En ella estaban escritas algunas librerías y bibliotecas, además de lugares desconocidos para la chica, y una pequeña lista de personas, entre las que destacaba el obispo católico de la ciudad.

—¿En serio un sacerdote sabe de estas cosas? —preguntó la chica, escéptica.

—Por supuesto —confirmó el anciano, incorporándose trabajosamente—. Los cristianos que no creen en los santos piensan que porque no existe la Santa Virgen para ellos, tampoco los demonios existen. Así que mejor acudir a los católicos, que prefieren saber de este tipo de cosas y no quedarse con dudas… Visita esos sitios, y no olvides mis indicaciones. Si quieres, cuando vengas de regreso a casa puedes pasarte por aquí para llevarte estos tres libros.

Sakura no se creía su golpe de suerte. Había llegado a buscar algo para desayunar y se había encontrado con el mejor guía que podría mostrarle el camino con las señas suficientes como para que ella continuara sola. Teniendo lugares específicos a dónde ir, en lugar de buscar como idiota alrededor de toda la ciudad, era como resolver el problema con un solo movimiento.

Le quedaba mucho por hacer, así que pidió al anciano que le cobrara una sopa y una soda para que pudiera comerlas antes de marcharse. Cuando terminó de comer y se despidió del anciano en la carretera, subiendo al primer autobús que pasaba por ahí, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

Mientras el autobús se adentraba en la ciudad, Sakura se preguntaba cómo estarían todos en su casa. ¿Kurenai la estaría buscando como loca? ¿Sasori se habría burlado al ver la cara de desesperación de la nana y habría dicho que tal vez a Sakura se le había ocurrido hacer una de las suyas? ¿Kankuro estaría desayunando y acosando a Karin, y ésta tratando de fumar mientras barría la entrada? ¿Su madre estaría furiosa y tirando gritos a todo el que se le pusiera en frente? ¿Los demás sirvientes de la casa estarían tratando de atender a la señora sin ser víctimas de sus chillidos? No importaba: aún si iban a buscarla a la mismísima ciudad, no sabrían dónde encontrarla.

El autobús se llenó bastante de personas y turistas cuando ni siquiera se había acercado lo suficiente a la zona residencial, y Sakura tuvo que bajarse a empujones y esperar en una parada de autobús al que la llevaría hasta el corazón del centro comercial.

Tenía las direcciones exactas de los lugares más correctos para buscar, pero no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraban, así que suponía que la mayor parte del día se le iría en conocer la ciudad lo suficiente como para no perderse de regreso.

El frescor de la mañana aún estaba presente. El dinamismo de Tokio se preparaba para entrar en todo su esplendor de ruido, buen humor y diversión. Aquí y allá había tiendas y locales y tiendas departamentales de ropa, comida y toda variedad de objetos. Tokio siempre le había parecido a Sakura como una vieja ruidosa y siempre de buen humor; aún en los días en que el cielo cuajado de nubes grises amenazaba con soltar un chaparrón, el ambiente en la ciudad no cambiaba.

Había personas caminando por todos lados. Jóvenes escuchando música, hombres con sendos trajes y maletín a la mano, mujeres con las bolsas de la despensa, chicas comenzando su largo y divertido día de shopping, y una chica llamada Sakura Haruno buscando con la mirada los nombres de las calles y las avenidas para aprendérselas.

Aún si era desesperante el trabajo de conocer la ciudad, Sakura podía admirar lo que había a su alrededor mientras buscaba las direcciones escritas en el papel que el anciano le había entregado.

A partir de esos momentos, el día apenas comenzaba…

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Espero sus opiniones! :D PD: Actualizaré mañana c:


End file.
